Bad Boy's Good Girl
by Pink Jasmines
Summary: Kori is the new girl at Jump city high, Richard is the bad boy of Jump city high. What happens when Kori is introduced to Richard? I stink at summaries but it's a great story, hope you like it.
1. First Day!

**A/N: This my very first Teen Titans fanfiction. So the Titans are in high school and they don't have powers just to let you know. I hope this goes great and ends awesome, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or whatsoever.**

Kori's POV

I woke up really early in the moring cause I know what day it is... My first day at a new school! I was excited really, meeting new people and all the after school activities! This should be fun!

I picked out a cute outfit just for today, I was wearing a purple tube top with a black crop leather jacket, denim jeans and ankle boots. My long red hair was put in a ponytail. I applied some lip gloss on my lips and looked in the mirror one more time.

Yup, I am totally ready!

I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to wait for Rachel. Rachel is my best friend, she was excited when I told her I'm going to the same school as her, I was even more excited.

I heard a knock on the door, that must be Rachel! I grabbed my bag and rushed to the door, I opened it and saw... Rachel

"Hey." She gave me a small smile.

"Rachel!" I hugged her and she patted my back, I pulled away and looked at her. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I see you're for your first day of school." She said,

"Duh!" we started to walk on the side walk pavement. "why wouldn't I be excited?!"

"First days of school aren't so great, once you walk in tons of people stare, as you pass by you hear murmurs... Uhg, It's the worst! All of a sudden you become the biggest topic at school and the center of attention, and I hate too much attention." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I don't think it's that bad."

"Just wait til you get to school Kori." she said making it sound like more of a threat.

Rachel doesn't have a car and neither do I but I have me lisence, so we have to walk to school which isn't so bad cause I kinda like it, the fresh air is great and I'm getting exercise!

In like a good 20 minutes we make it to school... Wow. I bite my lip as we walk into the building and she was right, everyone is staring but I don't feel uncomfortable at all.

"Come on lets go get your timetable" Rachel says holding my hand and dragging me with her.

After we got my timetable we walked to my new locker which luckily is close to Rachel's! We have almost every class together, the only class I don't have with her is gym.

All of a sudden everyone went quiet for some reason, I turned and these three guys walked in.

"Rachel, who's that?" I asked,

"The most popular guys in school." she explained. "The one over there," she points at a black guy "that's Victor Stone the football team's qb, he's the reason we're in the play-offs"

"Okay, what about him?" I pointed at a guy with blonde messy hair with green highlights.

"That's Garfield Logan, the school's prankster, he's know for his ridiculous jokes and the number of detentions his had."

I look at the guy in the middle, he had amazing blue eyes and spikey black hair, "What about him?"

"That's Richard Dick Greyson the school bad boy and player, nobody knows the amount of girls he's had, none of them have lasted more than two weeks. Every girl falls for him." Rachel says not looking intrested in the boys.

"Including you?" I ask turning to her

"Ha! Right, no he's a dick... I don't fall for dicks, or any type of guy to be exact" She says looking at me with no facial expression.

I turn back to the boys studying them when Richard looked at me for a good 5 seconds then looked away.

The bell rang and everyone started to open their lockers getting their stuff out.

"Come on, we have Geography." Rachel said closing her locker.

~Geography Class~

The teacher was explaining some stuff and I was taking down notes when the door opened, there stood Richard and some blonde girl.

"Mr Greyson you're late... Again." The teacher said.

"I was looking for my dog." Richard said with a tone that said 'I don't give a crap'

"Last time you said your dog died."

"Probably why I couldn't find it" Richard shrugs, everyone in class chuckled... All except Rachel.

"Just take your seat" The teacher said sounding irritated.

Richard and the girl passed by and took a seat all the way at the back, I turned to Rachel who was busy taking notes and didn't seem to care at all.

"Who's the girl?" I whispered, she looked back then looked at me.

"That's Kitten, she's always hanging around Richard." She said then looked at her book.

"I thought you said no lasts for more than two weeks" I said with a raised brow,

"Yeah, she doesn't know the meaning of fuck off we're over" Rachel says not looking up "Just to let you know... She's a bitch"

"Oh." I turned my head to the two and my eyes met Richard's eyes and I turned back quick.

~~Time Skip~~

Rachel and I walked into the cafeteria and found a place to seat.

"Hey!" We heard someone shout and looked up to see a girl with brown skin and a girl with white hair walking to our table.

"Hey guys." Rachel seemed to know them, the girls sat and turned to me. "This is my best friend Kori, she's new here." Rachel said to them.

"Hi I'm Rose and this is Bree" (A/N: Sorry I don't really know Bumblebee's real name)

"Hey, nice to meet you." I smile.

"How long have you known Rachel?" Bree asks.

"Almost forever" I say

"Well any friend of Rachel is a friend of ours!" Bree smiles

The cafeteria doors open and Richard, Victor and Garfield walk in.

"Oh look the douche squad is here" Rose says not really intrested.

I watched as they sat at a table with a few guys and girls.

"You've taken some intrest in them." Rachel say,

"I just want to know what they have that makes everyone stay quiet." I answer turning to the girls.

"Hotness," Bree starts. "popularity, a badass leader, they have a lot really."

"You're staring too much Kori, stop it." Rachel say.

"Okay fine, I'll stop staring" I say.

"I don't blame her really, they're hot." Bree turns to them, Rose and Rachel roll their eyes and I chuckle.

~~Time Skip~~

After a long day of school, I went home and landed on the couch.

"How was your first day of school princess?" My dad asks.

"It was great." I simply replied

End Of Chapter.

 **Here's the first chapter, hope you liked it. Please let me know if I make any mistakes, and also please review so I can update!**

 **Jasmine Out!**


	2. Meet The Squad

Kori's Pov

I was in gym class and fortunately I have this class with Bee. Bee and I were talking when we heard a voice.

"Sup," we turned to see Garfield with a grin on his face "you're the new girl right? I'm Garfield"

"I'm Kori and this is my friend Karen." Introduced,

"Or you can call me Bee." Bee says.

"I was wondering if we could be friends?" He asks with hope.

"Sure why not?" I answer with a grin,

"Sounds cool" Bee adds.

"Awesome! If you ever need anything just holler, ayt?' Garfield says with a smirk.

" Sure, okay" I smile

"Great, I gotta so I'll see ya ladies later," He says starting to leave. "oh and welcome to Jump City High!" He turns.

"Thanks!" I waved.

"What was that?" Bee asks.

I shrugged "Dunno, I guess he wants to be friends with us."

"Him... Let's go, coach is here" Bee says as I watch Garfield talk to Richard and they turned to me making me turn immediately.

LATER

I told Rachel about Garfield wanting to be my friend and she didn't really care. We entered the Cafeteria and by 'we' I mean Rose, Rachel, Bee and I.

"Hey Kori, Bee." Garfield greets.

"Hey Garfield." I greet.

"Why don't you come and sit with my friends and I?" He Insisted.

"Uh..." I turned to Rachel,

"Your friends can come. Your friends, my friends your friends" He smirked.

"Sure!" Bee smiled.

"Sounds cool." Rose shrugged.

"Whatever." Rachel said with no expression on her face.

"Okay." I say with a smile.

"Awesome, let's go!" Garfield dragged me with him to a table with Richard, Victor and some guys I've never seen before. "Girls this is Richard, Victor, Roy and Wally!" Garfield pointed out.

"Hey." The boys greeted.

"And this is Kori, Bee..." He said gesturing for the Rachel and Rose to say their names.

"Rose and Rachel." Rose finally said.

"Hey." Bee smiles.

"Take a seat." Roy patted next to him and I make my way to that spot, the girls also take their seats.

"I'm here!" A girl with pink hair comes to the table and sits next to Wally "Hello strangers sitting at our table, I'm jinx." She smiles.

"I'm Bee, this is Rachel, Rose and Kori." Bee smiles back.

"Kori... The new girl?" Jinx asks,

"Yeah, I guess I should wear a shirt that says 'new here!'" I joke and Jinx giggles.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all!" She smiles.

"You too" Rose says.

"Just to let you know, Wally's my boyfriend... In case you flirt" Jinx says in a warning tone.

"We don't flirt, trust me... Except for this one" Rose says pointing at Bee.

"Hey! I don't even like Wally!" Bee defends and I laugh.

"Oh then who do you like?" Wally raises a brow.

"I mean you're all hot and all, but I can't like any of you." Bee says and crosses her arms with a face that says otherwise.

"Cool, she thinks we're hot." Garfield grins and Rose rolls her eyes.

"Right." She says taking a bite of her sandwich, "What makes girls go crazy for you exactly?" she raises a brow.

"Um, our good looks." Roy answers.

"Meh." Rose says before slurping on her drink.

"What, you don't think we're hot?" Garfield asks.

"Not even a little." Rose simply amswers.

"Then you do not know what you're missing out on!"

"What about you Kori?" Roy turns to me, "do you think we're hot?"

"Oh... Uh... Yeah, I think you guys are pretty hot I guess" I answer.

"Well Kori... You're wrong" Rose says. "They're not even worth looking at"

"You wanna see what's worth looking at?" Victor asks. "Booyah!" Victor flexes his muscles and Bee chocked a little.

"Oh my... Wow" Bee stares at Victor.

"So Kori, are you new in town or...?" Jinx asks.

"No I just used to go yo a different school here, but Rachel's my best friend and she told me how great Jump City High is and I though why not get a transfer?" I answer.

"Actually I said this place is a hell hole" Rachel finally says.

"Well knowing you, I knew you meant great and I was right!" I smiled.

"Why'd you get a transfer?" Wally asks.

"Uh... Um-"

"It's nothing." Rachel answers directly and cut me off while I was thinking.

"Oh, well welcome to Jump City High!" Jinx gives me a friendly smile.

"The one school that isn't normal." Roy says with a smirk.

"Thanks!" I smile.

These guys are actually really fun, funny and nice...Well some more than others... Richard didn't look up from his phone. Even Rachel was enjoying herself... I think, she kept giving sarcastic remarks... Still counts!

I get the feeling I'll be hanging out with them for a really long time.

End of Chapter.

 **Hey everyone! I'm sorry I took long with the update you probably wouldn't care why. Anyway here's chapter two I hope you liked it, I know I enjoyed writting it. Tell me think in the reviews, lmk for any mistakes and I'll hit you guys with an update hopefully every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Thanks for reading!**

 **Jasmine Out.**


	3. Cliff Jumping!

Kori's POV

"... And that is why I think a bear would win!" Garfield finishes explaining how a bear would win in a battle against an alligator.

"No way, an alligator would totally win cause of it's razor sharp teeth!" Victor protests.

"Dude I'm a fan of the animal kingdom, I should know." Gar says and I giggle a little,

"So what's for today crew?" Jinx asks.

"Surprising how we started to hang out with you guys." Rose says,

"Yeah it is, either way Iike it." Bee smiles.

"Me too." I say,

"Whatever." Rachel says with no expression on her face.

"Anyone gonna answer my question?" Jinx asks,

"We don't know Jinxy." Garfield answers.

"Ooh... I know!" Victor smiles, "After school, everyone come with their swim suits." Victor says.

"Why?" Rose raises a brow.

"It's a surprise." Victor answers.

"Cool, I'm down" Jinx says.

"Ooh, me too! Sounds like it's gonna be tons of fun!" Bee smiles,

"Me too!" I smile.

"I'm not coming." Rachel says.

"Oh c'mon Rach it's gonna fun," Rose smirks. "BTW, I'm coming."

"Really, I'm not into it" Rachel looks at Rose.

"C'mon mama, it's gonna be awesome!" Garfield says and Rachel gives him a look.

"Please come Rachel, I bet it's gonna be fun." I pout and give Rachel the puppy eyes.

"Uhg, fine... Only if you stop bugging me." Rachel says.

"Yay!" I cheer and Rachel rolls her eyes.

~~Time Skip~~

I was packing up my swim suit and stuff I might need, I'm totally excited. I wonder where we're going, maybe the beach... Or maybe a beach out of town! Ah! Honestly I haven't had any fun in a really long time, I have a feeling this is gonna be great!

I heard a car outside and looked out my window. Ah they're here! I grab my bag and run down the stairs.

"Slow down you're hurt yourself," I hear my sister say. "Actually run as fast as you can, I really don't care"

"I love you too Komi!" I run out the door and into the car.

"Whoa, aren't you a little ball of energy!" Roy smirks at me.

"I'm just really excited!"

"We all are, now tone it down girl." Bee says.

"Okay I'll try," I sigh. "Okay I'm good."

"She's kinda cute when she's excited." Jinx says with a smile,

"Right?" Roy smirks and I blush a little.

"Thanks."

It took us a good 30 minutes to get to the place, and it was not what any of us expected.

"We're here!" Victor yells.

We got out the car and it turns out we're at a cliff.

"Where's the water?" Bee asks.

"Look down there." Victor says, we walk to the edge and look down.

"Oh my wow..." Bee stares at the water uneasy.

"We're not gonna..." I start.

"Yeah we are!" Victor yells, gosh he's loud.

"Awesome!" Garfield takes off his shirt. "Lets get this party started!"

We all changed... Well, Rachel was under a tree reading a book. I black car showed up and Richard walked out wearing shades and looking all badass and all, and after he got out a girl with blonde hair got out, I think that's Kitten.

"Hey Richard, you made it." Wally smirks,

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Richard replies in a deep tone.

"Um who are they?" Kitten points at Rachel, Bee, Rose and I.

"Our friends Kitten." Garfield crosses his arms,

"Does Terra know about them Gar?" Kitten raises a brow and he rolls his eyes.

"Okay, I'm up first!" Victor runs and jumps, "Booyah!" and after that we heard a splash.

"Awesome!" Garfield jumps.

Everyone else went except Roy and I.

"You jumping?" Roy asks.

"Nope, I'll just sat here." I say.

"Suit yourself!" Roy jumped and I heard a splash.

I looked down and backed up a little. "Nope, I'm just gonna sit with- Ah!" I felt someone carry me and jump.

I started to scream, and didn't stop til I felt the water hug me. I swam to the top and started to pant.

"That was awesome!" Garfield yelled.

"Awesome? I don't even know what happened!" I was still trying to process everthing when...

"Well obviously you're slow," Richard said and I turned around, "if weren't gonna jump... You shouldn't have come." and he just walked away.

I stood there in shock, what's his problem?!

"Hey Kori c'mon, snacks are waiting!" Victor said.

~~Time Skip~~

Today was fun, we had snacks and did other fun stuff. Well the only part that ruined my day was the Richard thing, he has got a problem!

He spent most of his time with Kitten I have got to say, they are meant for each other. Kitten kept saying mean stuff and was tcking Rose up, I swear she was going to explode.

I hope I never have to talk to Richard again cause he is obviously what Rose said he is

... A douche.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Hey guys that was the third chapter hope you liked it! Please don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews! Thanks for reading.**

 **Jasmine Out.**


	4. You're More Bipolar To Me

Kori's POV

I was on my way to class with Bee and we were talking about yesturday.

"It was awesome tho!" Bee smiled

"Uhg somewhat awesome, Richard totally has a problem." I said.

"What did he do? Did he tap your ass or...?"

"What? No, after we jumped he was like 'If you weren't gonna jump you shouldn't have come.'"

"He really said that?" Bee raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and he just walked away like a jerk!" I complained, "He totally ruined my mood."

"That's Richard for you," Bee says "c'mon lets hurry."

Bee and I walked into Histroy class and took a sit next to Wally, Jinx and Rachel.

"Took ya long enough to get here," Wally says with a smirk, "how ya doing?"

"Great, thanks for asking," I smile. "what about you?"

"Good." Wally replies,

"So what's for today?" Jinx asks.

"Not much really, just wanna chill today after yesturday's fun." Bee answers.

"Yesturday wasn't so entertaining." Rachel says looking at her book.

"That's because you didn't participate." Bee says.

"I told you not to expect anything from me," Rachel says, "Plus, I didn't like how Kitten was eyeing us."

"How was Kitten eyeing us?" I ask,

"Like we're a threat, I suggest you guys stay careful..." Rachel sighs. "Who knows what she's capable of."

"How do you know? You were under a tree with you nose in a book all day!" Bee says.

"I take observastions." Rachel simply answers not looking up.

"I think Rachel is right, Kitten is pretty messed up you've got to be careful." Wally says.

"I should know, Kitten is crazy." Jinx says with a face that gives away that she hates Kitten, "But be careful."

"Okay." I say.

Speaking of the kitty herself, she walks into the class room with a girl I've never seen before.

"Who's that?" I asked,

"That's Terra, Kitten's best friend." Bee answers.

"Uhg! Those two are so annoying, I mean Kitten is enough but when they're together? Gosh, if only you could imagine." Jinx rolls her eyes,

"Hm, I guess they're that bad." I say.

"You have know idea." Wally says.

"Good morning class, please settle down so we can get started." The teacher says walking in.

I looked at Kitten, and she gave me cold look and I looked away. Scary much.

~~Time Skip~~

I was in the girls' locker room, tying my long red hair into a neat ponytail and Bee was next to me tying her shoe laces.

I was a light blue T-shirt that says 'Jump City High' on it, white shorts that went to my mid thigh, knee high white socks and white sneakers.

"I'll meet you in the gym, I'm just gonna fill my water bottle up." I say to Bee,

"Kay kay." she replies.

I walked out of the locker room, with my water bottle in my hand and on my way to the water fountain. After I filled my water bottle before I could close it, I bumped into someone causing my water to spill on them.

"I am so sorry, I was't looking where I was going!" I looked up to the person to see a pair of angry amazingly blue eyes and it was Richard... The douche. Suddenly I don't feel so sorry.

"Well try getting some glasses." He says coldly.

He is such a douche I was like "Well maybe try shoving your ego up your ass!" in my head of course, I would never really say that.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident" I say calmly,

"Whatever." and he walks away.

"Jerk." I refilled my water bottle and walked back to the gym.

"What took you so long?" Bee asks,

"Uhg, I bumped into the majestic douche himself," I answered. "uhg, he is such a jerk!"

"I won't even ask." Bee says.

I started to stretch a little until coach wslked in.

"Hello class, lets do some warm ups first then the fun will begin." He says and Richard walks in along with Garfield.

"We were-"

"I don't care." Coach cuts Garfield off not wanting to hear his explaination of why they're late.

After the warm up coach put us in teams girls and boys, and we were gonna play basketball!

"Okay first team to get a good eleven slam dunks wins." Coach says, "Okay.." coach blows his whistle and we start to play.

I had the ball with me and I was really fast and I was untouchable! Til I felt someone take the ball from me and shove me a little. I turned around and Richard had the ball and scored. Freg!

I had the ball again, I got shoved and I fell on my butt... And Richard scored again! Oh so that's how we're playing huh?

Some guy had the ball and passed it to Richard, I shoved him took the ball and passed it to some girl who scored. Yes! Richard had a scowl on his face and I smiled.

Garfield had the ball which Bee took away easily and passed it to me, I passed the ball to a girl who was close to the basket but Richard caught it and passed it to some other guy. Bee and a girl ran for the ball and I ran to Richard, I know everyone was confused but I knew what I was doing. The guy passed the ball to Richard I jumped and caught the ball, Richard was about to take away but I tossed it and scored!

After some time we were tied and it took only one basket for a team to win. I had the ball but Richard grabbed the ball and pushed me causing me to fall and he passed the ball to a guy who scored.

"Yes!" The boys cheered.

"No fair, he pushed her!" A girl yells in anger,

"I saw it too!" Bee says.

"Did you girls?" Richard asks, "Did you?" that somewhat sounded like a threat.

The girls kept quiet and Richard looked down to me, who was still on the floor.

"It's fine," I say not looking away from Richard "I probably just tripped." Richard smirks and walks away.

Bee helped me up and us girls watched the boys celebrate.

"Douche." Bee said,

"No kidding." I say.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **Hey everyone! That was the fourth chapter, I really hoped you liked. Please let me know what you think in the reviews! Also I'mma hit you guys with an update every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. That's all I have to say, thanks for reading!**

 **Jasmine Out.**


	5. Party invitation

Kori's Pov

I was in math class with Victor, Garfield, Roy and Richard. I would've sat with Rachel but Garfield and Roy dragged me back here to sit with them.

We were talking and talking, well except from Richard who just stared at his phone ignoring us, as usual. I still remember what he did yesturday day... And I still think he's a douche.

"Okay class, take out your books and turn to page 78 and solve the following... Quietly." The teacher said as he walked into the class room.

"Math teachers got problems." Garfield jokes, and I giggled.

"I get it." I whispered, I turned to my book and before I started to do my work I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Roy asks,

"My work." I say.

"Yeah, no. Lets talk about important stuff, like Garfield's party tonight." Victor smirks,

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that, it's gonna be epic." Garfield grins.

"Totally!" Roy whisper shouts,

"You're throwing a party?" I ask.

"Duh, and the most awesome one. You are totally coming righ'?" Garfield raises a brow. I'm not really the party type really, with all the loud music I don't listen to, the crazy revealing outfits girls wear, the makeout sessions in every corner, the weird dances and all the touchy-touchy advantages boys get... spare me the horror, I'd rather die.

Komi forced me to go to a party with her once... Didn't end well. I just think parties are an excuse for teenagers to get intoxicated with alcohol so they can forget about their lives... Says Rachel, but it's true.

"Um... No thanks Gar, I don't do parties really." I answer,

"Boo, c'mon Kori don't be like this... It's gonna be awesome trust me." Roy says.

"I just don't like parties, sorry."

"Aw, please come to my party just once Kori." Garfield begs, I give him a sorry look and he pouts.

"Just come to the party Kori, he's not gonna stop begging." Victor says.

"I just like parties okay?" I say,

"You leave me no choice Kori, if you don't accept my party invitation I will sing help me help you by Logan Paul and Why don't we 'til you say yes." Garfield threatens.

"You're bluffing."

Garfield raises a brow, "What do I wear? I only told you twelve times! The first dress that you put on is still your best find! We've been sitting-" I covered Garfields mouth to shut him up cause it sounded like he was screaming, more than singing.

"Okay, okay, I'll go to your party just stop singing." I said and he grinned.

"Awesome!" Garfield cheers,

"Garfield!" The teacher shouts.

"Sorry sir..." Garfield scratched the back of his head and smiled shyly and I giggled a little.

"Is their a dress code I have to follow?" I asked and the boys gave me dirty grins.

"If only you knew." Victor answers.

Oh so I'm friends with perverts...

~~Time Skip~~

Bee screamed so loud I thought I went deaf for a minute.

"Oh, there's a ringing in my head." Jinx held her head in pain.

"OMG!" Bee squealed and squezzed my arm and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Girl chill!" Rose yelled and Bee stopped.

"Sorry, I just got excited." Bee nervously smiles.

"We can see that." Jinx says.

"I can't believe Garfield invited us to his party!" Bee jumps.

"Well now hang with us it's pretty possible," Jinx rubs her ears. "Man you can scream."

"Bee, you're hurting my arm." I say.

"Oh, sorry Kori." Bee lets go of my arm.

"Are you coming Rachel?" I ask.

"No thanks, I don't like parties... And you know it." Rachel says with no emotion.

"You think I want to go? I said no but do you know what Garfield did?"

"He threatened to sing?" Jinx raises a brow.

"Exactly!"

"Explains all the commotion in math clsss." Rachel says.

"Rachel please come, it won't be the same without you." I pout.

"No thanks Kori." Rachel says.

"Please!" I gave her the puppy eyes.

"Uhg! Fine, stop making that face!"

"Yay!" I exclaimed and hugged Rachel.

"Good to know you're all coming, but please don't wear what any other girl would wear to the party." Jinx says.

Bee gasped, "I don't even know what I'm going to wear!"

"Don't over do it"

"Ooh this party is gonna be the bomb!" Bee squeals.

"I can't wait" I smile

End of Chapter

So sorry I took forever with the update guys. That was chapter five, then again sorry for taking long, I was busy, thanks so much for reading, I'll try extra hard to update soon. But with tests coming up... It should be Impossible, thanks so much for reading!

Jasmine out


	6. Party Rocking

Kori's POV

The girls and I got out of Rose's car and looked at house that Garfield calls home. They were teens making out and it looked like some of them were drunk, I thought party started an hour ago.

I was wearing a purple dress that went to my mid thigh, black over knee boots, a black jacket and my hair was down. Bee was wearing a black and yellow tank top with a crop jacket on top, black leggings and black ankle boots with her hair in its usual puffy pig tails. Rose was wearing a red shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans, combat boots and hair white hair down. Rachel was wearing a dark purple hoodie, denim jeans, black sneakers and her usual bored expression.

The house was booming with loud music, I could barely hear myself think. "This place is so legit!" Bee exclaimed,

"Tell me about it!" Rose smirked. They were weird dances and everyone was being super touchy touchy like I expected.

"Girls! You made it!" We saw Jinx with a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a black sparkly shirt with a black jacket on top of it, black skinnies, black ankle boots and her pink hair in its usual pig tails that look like horns. "Come with me!" Jinx dragged Bee and I with her while Rose and Rachel followed.

Jinx dragged us to what happens to be a a basement, the music sounded a low down here which is good news for my ears, I thought I was gonna go deaf up there.

The basement looks way less than any usual basement, it was painted a light shead of green, and in purple immediately you enter you see the words "The Beast Cave", its got a huge couch, some beanbag chairs, a flat screen tv and video games on the floor. It has a mini bar and tons of other stuff, it is pretty big, must be where Garfield comes to chill or whatever.

We walked over to a pool table that was occupied by Garfield, Vic and Roy.

"Guess who I found!" Jinx hollers and the boys turn to us with huge grinss on their faces.

"Ladies, you're here!" Gar exclaims, "I thought I was gonna have to come to your houses and drag you here."

"But you don't even know where we live," Rose crosses her arms.

"I have my ways of finding out stuff!"

"And it does not involve reading," Roy says, and I giggle a little. "hey princess, how are you?"

"I'm fine Roy, thanks for asking," I smile. "How are you?"

"Great now that you're here tbh," Roy smirks.

"Where's Wally?" Jinx asks,

"No clue, he just left." Garfield says eyeing Rachel.

"He's gone to the bathroom," Victor says.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna find him." Jinx leaves the room.

"Brb, I need make this place ends up in one piece 'fore my folks get home." Garfield also left the room, Rose whispered something to Rachel and Rachel just shrugged and they turned to us.

"We're gonna check out the rest of the place, peace." Rose says and both her a d Rachel left. Strange how once you go to a party your friends just start to split up.

"So this is Gar's place huh?" Bee starts, "It's pretty big, and cool."

"You haven't seen the rest of the place, it's sweet." Vic says arranging the balls on the pool table.

"So where are his parents?" I ask.

"They're off to some convention or something, they won't be back any time soon," Roy answers, "hey you wanna grab a drink?"

"Well I am a little thirsty so why not?" I shrug and Roy grabs arm and gives the snooker he had to Bee who squealed once she got hold of it, and dragged me with him to the mini bar.

"So what do you wanna drink, we got Vodka, Gin, Rum, Bacardi..." Roy started and I immediately stopped him,

"Um... Is there anything non alcoholic?" I ask nervously and looked at me blankly then looked at the bar tendar,

"Uh, how does a gingerale sound?" the bar tendar asks me and I nod polietly.

"One bottle of gingerale for the beautiful young lady coming up!" The man says with a sweet smile and hands me my drink.

"Thank you!" I smile and open the bottle and take my first sip, then noticed Roy was staring at me. "What?"

"You don't take alcohol?" Roy asks.

"Yeah, I literally think it has no use." I simply answer with a shrug

"I can respect that," Roy turns to the bar tender, "I'll have some Vodka in a red cup... full."

"Sure thing," the bar tendar grabs a red cup and pours the alcohol into it then hands it to Roy, "here ya go"

"Thanks dude." Roy smirks and looks at me, "Lets go upstairs" Roy says and I nod, he holds my hand and we go upstairs leaving the peaceful basement to a not so quiet livingroom with drunk grinding teenagers that could be doing anything else in their lives.

Some guy turned Roy around causing me to turn and had a huge grin on his face and he was obviously drunk. "Dude, you have got to come with me and check the back yard out!" Roy excitedly nodded and just let go of me and left. Great now I'm alone, when guys meet.

I started to walk around bumping into everyone ans apologizing everytime I do, right now I'm hoping I get to meet someone I know... Which should be impossible cause I barely know anyone at school. I some how made it to the balcony and boy was I thankful... Fresh air and far from drunk teens. I looked up to the sky hoping to see some stars but it's kinda impossible cause of the city lights, I think I should go star gazing... Sounds fun.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a foreign scent hit my nose, I sniffed and it smelt like weed, I should know my sister is a psycho. I turned around and met eyes with none other Richard Dick Grayson.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, and all he did was let out a puff of smoke.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing princess." he let another puff of smoke which headed for my face and I coughed and used my hand to get rid of it.

"Don't call me that," I say "you know that stuff is a danger to your health right?"

"And why do you care?" he raised a brow.

"Never mind." I turned around and focused on the view in front me.

"What are you doing here at a party like this? It's certainly not your type." I heard him.

"I'm only here cause Garfield's my friend, nothing more, nothing less... Why do you care anyway, aren't you Mr I'm gonna sit here and stay quiet like a douche and push you while we're playing basketball and not apologise?"

Richard gave me a blank look, "Sorry." he said obviously not meaning it, I meen why would he? He's a bad boy. "Why'd you transfer to Jump City High anyway?" He asks.

"Why do you keep asking me questions?" I ask, and takes a sip from a red cup that was in his that I didn't notice.

"So what? I can't?"

"Well I don't like to douchebags." I answer.

"Shocking how you're friends with Roy." He rolls his eyes.

I was gonna say something but I heard someone say my name, "Kori," I turned my head and saw Rose.

"Rose!" I exclaim.

"Um do you mind? We're trying to have a conversation" Richard says.

"Not at all," Rose turned to me. "Lets go Kori." Rose grabbed my arm and dragged me with her, all this dragging is really starting to get annoying.

"Careful!" I say,

"I don't want to see you and Dick alone, okay?" Rose says in a warning tone.

"Okay," I nod, that was an interesting encounter... Hopefully it shouldn't happen again.

End Of Chapter.

 **That was chapter six, I hope you liked cause I enjoyed writing it for you. Thanks so much for reading, don't forget to tell me what you think!** **Jasmine Out.**


	7. Froyo Yolo Oh No!

**A/N:** **Hey guys first I'd like to apologize for the late update, I did not forget about you guys at all. So to show how sorry I am, I** ' **m gonna give you two chapters today! Cause I'm sorry, enjoy!**

#

Kori's POV

It's Monday, two days after the party that took place on Friday. It was fun really... Except from the time that I talked to Richard and Rose dragged me with her, yeah. The party was great, two hours later Garfield got so drunk that he jumped from the roof into the pool and there was this slap sound that came after it. At first we thought he was hurt and probably needed help, but then he got out and shouted, "That was awesome!" and everyone cheered know that he was fine.

At the moment I've got a free period and I have absolutely no one to spend it with!

I was gonna spend it with Rachel but when the Chemistry period was over, I turned to her and she was gone, it was like she vanished in thin air. Now that's just a rude way of saying "No Kori, I won't hang out with you."

I walked over to my locker and putting in my books thinking of whaat on earth am I gonna do in this free period of time that I have been given. "Hey Kori," I heard someone say behind me so I turned around and closed my locker only to see Jinx. "Whatcha doing all by yourself?"

"Hey Jinx, I got a free period and I'm pretty much gonna spend it all by myself I think." I said.

"Well lucky you I got a free period too so why not spend it together, we can go out and get some froyo!" Jinx smiled at me and I smiled too.

"I like froyo!"

"Then let's go!" Jinx grabbed my arm and we rushed out of the school building into the parking lot and saw Garfield, Wally, Roy and Richard. "He guys, guess who I found."

The boys looked up and turned to me then grinned. "Hey Kori," They greeted, all except Richard. I really wasn't expecting a greeting from him, he never says hi to me at all!

"Hey, I'm gonna guess you guys got free periods too." I said with a smile.

"Pretty much," Roy said with a smirk.

"Free period? I thought we were ditchin'." Garfield said confused.

"No we've got free periods," Wally said looking at Garfield who had a face that said "Oh."

"Oops, you know what? I'mma stay here, I'm already late either way." Garfield said with a shrug and I just chuckled.

"Okay let's get going, I need some frozen yoghurt in my system!" Jinx said hopping up and down.

"Okay, chill out! Let's go." Roy said. We were about to get into Roy's car 'til we heard a voice call out.

"We're here!" We all turned to see Kitten and some other blonde girl I've never seen before, everyone groaned... Including Richard. Kitten ran over to Richard and jumped on him. "Dicky, I missed you! How are we gonna spend our free period, your place or mine?" Okay, ew.

"We're actually going out to get some froyo, with the group," Richard said and Kitten's smile dropped.

"Oh," She said and got off Richard then turned and her eyes landed on me. "Who's she?"

"Kori, you saw her last week at the cliff." Jinx said.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Kitten said. "Why is she here? It's like you guys just decide to do stuff without my consent now." Kitten crossed her arms.

"She's our friend Kitten, not yours." Roy said wrapping an arm around me, I looked at him and he looked at me with a smirk and I blushed a little.

"Of course," Kitten said. "Let's go

The whole trip to the froyo place was cool, Kitten, Richard, Garfield and the other girl used Richard's car to get there. I get the feeling there's something up with that girl and Garfield, they're oddly close... Hm. "Hey what's up with that girl and Gar?" I asked Jinx.

"Who Terra? Yeah those two are somewhat a thing, I don't think you can even call 'em a thing really, all Terra does is use Garfield to get stuff." Jinx said.

"Does Gar know she's using him?"

"I don't think he knows, we've tried telling him but love is blind," Jinx said looking at Garfield goo-goo eyeing Terra while she was looking at her phone. "She's got nothing but a stone heart." Poor Gar. "C'mon, let's go grab some froyo."

Jinx and I walked up to the counter and Wally and Roy turned around with cups of froyo in their hands. "Here you go babe, blackcherry frozen yoghurt just how you like it." Wally says to Jinx and hands her the froyo and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Wally!" Jinx smiled at her boyfriend.

I was gonna order my own until Roy handed me a cup of frozen yoghurt and smiled. "Thanks," I smiled at him.

"Hey, what are friends for?" He said and I had some of the yoghurt that he got me.

"Strawberry, my fave. How'd you know?" I smiled.

"Well it was kinda a lucky guess," Roy said looking at my hair and I got it.

I laughed a little. "Thank you." I said and he winked at me.

We walked over to the booth that everyone was sitting at and took a seat. "Garfield, can you get me some froyo too?" Terra said looking at him with innocent eyes.

"Okay!" Garfield got up and ran over to the counter, wow.

"Hey do you think I'd be able to get some sprinkles?" I asked Roy.

"Sure, go ahead." Roy said. I got up and walked over to the counter and asked for some sprinkles, and luckily the staff member was nice enough to give me some! I thought the person would be like super mean to me but yeah.

I turned around and bumped into someone, causing some of my frozen yoghurt to go on the person's shirt. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorr-" I looked up and saw Richard, then every sign of apology left my system.

"Wow is this whole bump into me and mess up my shirt is becoming a fun game for you isn't it?" Richard raised his eye brow at me.

"It's not like I meant to do it, here let me wipe it up for you." I grabbed some napkins and started to wipe off my mess on Richard's shirt, in the process I felt his abs and paused...

I think my mind was off for a while that Richard held my wrist then used my hand to continue the wiping process, big mistake I made was looking at him cause I kinda got lost in his eyes... his crystal blue-

"Dicky!" I was out of my trance when I heard a highpitched voice, Kitten was looking at us with her arms crossed... Worst part is my hand was still on Richard's chest so I got it off imediately. "What are you doing, with her?"

I was gonna say something but Richard beat me to it. "She was just wiping off some froyo that she got on my shirt Kitten." Kitten looked at Richard's shirt then at me.

"Of course she's that careless, come on... We're gonna get you a new shirt." Kitten grabbed Richard's hand and pulled him with her and I was left standing there.

"Hey did you get your sprinkles?" Roy asked popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah, let's go sit down, Kinda tired of standing." I said with a smile and he smiled back.

Yet again another encounter with Richard, what did I ever do to tbe universe?

End Of Chapter.

 **And that was the seventh chapter, hope you liked it, tell me what you think of it in the reviews and the second chapter that I promised we'll be posted later today. Thanks for reading!**

 **Jasmine Out.**


	8. Not So Soft As A Kitten

**A/N: Boom, I told you I'd hit you guys with a double update because I care about you and don't want to lose you, seriouly I really do not wanna lose any of you guys. So here is chapter eight, hope you like it!**

#

Kori's POV

I was in History class dying of boredom, I was paying attention yes, but I don't really get the whole point of it! Learning 'bout stuff that happened back then, why can't we focus on the stuff that happens right now?!

"... Okay, I'm gonna put you guys in groups of two for a presentation." Ms Waters said. "And no you don't get to pick your partners, that's my job so listen to your names"

I turned to Rachel who closed her note book and pulled out a novel. "Hey, do you think we're gonna be partnered up together?" I asked.

"Highly doubt it," She said not looking up from her book. "but I guess it would be cool to be paired with you and not some random air head."

"Yeah... I think." I said turning to my note book.

"Rachel and Garfield..." Ms Waters said and I could hear a "Yes!" in the back, wait Garfield's in this class? "Dick and Kori, your presentation is on Martin Luther King." And so is RICHARD?! "You have 'til Thursday, so a good two days that should be enough time" The bell rang and I started to pack my stuff. "Have a good day, see you the next time we meet."

I got up and left the classroom with Rachel behind me. "So Garfield..." I started.

"Don't start." Rachel said not looking at me.

"Hey girls!" Bee pops up with a smile. "How ya girls doing?

"Good really." I said looking at her huge odd smile, I know she's usually happy but this a little too much.

"What's with the... Face?" Rachel said noticing Bee's facial expression.

"Oh nothing." Bee skipped a little.

After lunch I was walking to my locker when Richard walked up to me. "We meet after school in the library." Then walked away, how does he know if I'm busy or not? I opened my locker only for to get shut.

"Hey, Kori... Right?" I looked at Kitten who had a smile that was not so friendly.

"Yeah.." I looked at her, if she planning anything funny I am not prepared.

"Okay I wanna say this and make it clear, stay away from Dick and I stay away from you... Okay?"

"I wasn't even planning anything-"

"Sure sweetheart, if I were you I'd watch my back" And she just strutted away, nice to meet you too!

Great now I to watch myself around Dick, bet this is Rose doesn't wanna see Richard and I alone together... Good to know.

End Of Chapter

 **I did it! I made my promise, I finally got the guilt off my chest! Anyway thanks so much for reading, hope you liked it let me know in the reading... I promise the other chapters will be longer, I'm just really tired... Thanks again, love ya.** **Jasmine Out.**


	9. Project Bad Boy

**A/N:** **How's it going everyone?! Yes this in fact is an update, I thought if I update more I might live longer, I'm not really sure on that logic I just thought I should test it out, but it could be a lie... So here's chapter nine!**

 **#**

Kori's POV

I walked to the library all by myself, I told the girls they could go on without cause I had to meet Richard for the whole presentation thing. And when I was about to leave Rose gave me tons of warnings and surprisingly Jinx agreed even though Bee was like "Have fun!", she has been extremely happy today... I'm sure I'll figure it out later.

I walked into the library and lookeod around 'til I saw Richard sitting alone with his eyes glueded to his phone screen, I sighed and walked to him then took a seat. He probably didn't notice my presence so I think I should say somethig. " Uh, hey... Richard," I said and he looked up at me with a blank expression on his face. "I'm here for the project thing." I said while he scanned my face making me feel extremely nervous.

"Kori, right?" He finally said making me release a breath I didn't know I was holding, I thought he was gonna say something mean or be a douche as usual.

"Uh yeah..." I said and he kept looking at me, then put his expensive looking phone away... Wow. "Should we get started?"

"First, stop being nervous princess I won't eat you or anything, I'm not a beast." He said.

"Not from what I've heard..." I mummbled.

"What was that?" He raised his eye brow.

"Um nothing, let's just get started with the project." I pulled out my laptop while Richard stood up and walked away... Wait what? I can't believe he's gonna let me do all the work, and what am I supposed to do? Share all the credit? I don't think so!

"We'll need this." He said dropping a big book on the table... Oh, for a second there I thought... Okay. "Are you gonna keep staring at the book or are you gonna read it?" I was snapped out of my trance then looked at him.

"What?" I asked totally lost.

"Don't tell me you can't read..."

"I can read!" I said a little louder than I thought cause I heard multiple shushing sounds. "Sorry."

"Well then I guess you didn't read the "please be quiet" sign." I gave Richard a look then opened the book and started to flip pages til I found what I wanted.

#

It truns out Richard is actually co-operating with the whole thing, it kinda looks like he's doing all the work while sitting there doing nothing. I have never felt so stupid around someone... Well except around Rachel of course. "I think that's all for today, we can meet up tomorrow and conclude everything." Richard said closing the book while I was saving all the work we did.

"Yeah," I looked at the time on my watch and it read 5:57pm. "this should be a fun walk home alone." I whispered underneath my breath.

"I could drive you home." I looked at Richard, he heard me?

"What?"

"Yeah." He shrugged and I blinked.

"Uh... No thanks, I don't want to give you any trouble." I said trying so hard to NOT let Richard drive me home.

"I actually have no problem with it," He said, of course. "I insist, it's getting really late and I don't think a girl like you should be moving around alone."

"Home's really not that far-"

"Stop being so stuborn and let me take you home." Dang boy, I get the feeling he will not leave alone 'til I say yes.

"Okay fine Richard, you can take me home." I sighed in defeat.

"Cool, let's go." I packed my laptop into my backpack then picked it up and left the library with Richard right beside me, hopefully I will not get into any trouble with the whole Richard taking me home thing, I got no time to argue with Kitten.

We walked out of the school building to the parking lot and the place was empty, the only car I could was a black dodge challenger SRT... Wow, I'm gonna guess that's his. Richard unlock his car and got in, I hesitated a little like... Should I go in or not? "Get in." I heard Richard say, I guess I'm going in.

"Nice ride." I swear those word came out on their own!

Richard shruggedd as I buckled up. "Meh, my dad got it for me as a birthday gift last year." He said that like he gets cars every year. Wow, so I'm gonna guesss he's stupid rich. The car roared to life as Richard started it then drove out of lot. "So what's your address?"

"What?"

"Well it's not like I'm gonna guess where you live." Richard said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh... Right."

#

Richard parked the car in my driveway which was not really necessary but I can't stop him, can I? It was a long awkward quiet drive, awkward for me... Dunno about him. "Thanks for the ride home Richard, even though I could've walked." I said.

"Don't mention it." He said not looking at me, I got out of the car and looked at him.

"See you tomorrow, I guess."

"Bye." He looked at me with his blue eyes, I guess that's how he gets the girls... With his blue eyes that are like two pools you'd wanna dive into... "You done checking me out?" I was snapped out of my trance once again and blushed a little.

"Oh, uh... Bye!" I closed the door and ran into the house and looked out the window, and watched him drive off and sighed. I know I just showed the school's bad boy where I live, which was totally NOT part of the plan, I wonder how the girls are gonna react.

"I see you got a ride home." I turned around and saw Komi looking at me.

"Um, he's just some guy from school." I said.

"Some guy from school? With an amazing car, if you don't date him I will." Komi said looking out the window.

"Go ahead, be my guest I don't mind." I said walking up the stairs.

"I will!" Komi shouted.

sigh* Sisters.

End Of Chapter.

 **Hey guys, hoped you liked the chapter! I really think It's got to be the best one yet cause Kori and Richard somewhat spent some time together.. I'm proud of me. Anyway tell me what you think in the reviews and also please do me a favour of following my page on facebook ' _4 Us_ ', it's got some really cool stories guys need to check out, I just started it up yesturday and it already has it's first story, I'd really appreciate it if you guys followed the page. Thanks so much for reading, the next update will out soon! Love y'all.**

 **Jasmine Out.**


	10. Movie time!

Kori's POV

I am exhausted! After a long day of school I had to spend the rest of my free time finishing up the whole project with Richard. Sadly my mum and dad left for some buisness trip and always, and now I'm gonna my entire home time with Komi for I don't know how long aand she's already planning to throw a party tonight. If I stay here I might end up being a waitress for Komi's party and I have to be in "uniform" which is always a black, really tight, really short dress. Yeah I have seen what she makes girls wear to her ridiculous parties.

I was in the kitchen in the process of making a sandwich while Komi was just sitting just across from me. "So you're not really busy tonight, right?" Komi asked. "Oh wait, of course you're not busy you've got no social life." Komi chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "Do you think you could pull off a black midriff dress and gladiators?" Komi eyed me from head to toe. "Yeah."

"Komi are you really looking forward to throw a party? On a school night?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah! That's the whole point of being cool, which apparently you're not." I rolled my eyes again finishing up with my sandwhich.

"Well can you at least it down tonight, our new neighbours are really old and I don't think playing extremely loud music will let the live longer, plus I'll be studying." I said and she obviously couldn't care less and she's going to do the exact opposite of whatever I said.

"Mmhm, got it." She said staring at her phone, I have to live with this everyday!

I grabbed my plate and a cup of orange juice and was on my way to my room. "Btw, I'm not going to be at the party!"

"Uh yeah you are, you live here!" Komi shouted from downstairs.

I walked into my room and put my food on my desk then heard a chime from my phone, I walked to my phone and unlocked the screen only to see that I got a text from Jinx.

Jinx - Hey, you busy?

Me - Other than dying of boredom... No.

Jinx - So it's totally okay if I come pick you up?

Me - Hey as long as I am far away from my sister right, I'd go anywhere.

Jinx - Cool, see you in twenty minutes.

Wow, to think I was gonna stay home with my sister and her intoxicated friends, I love my sister but she is a little too much. After I ate my snack, I started to get ready. I figured we were gonna do something completely casual so why not wear something casual which is: A pair of blue denim jeans, gray fuzzy boots, a gray sweatshirt and I put my hair into a neat ponytail.

I heard a car pull up and grabbed my phone then left my room and locked it (I do not trust Komi.) and headed down the stairs. "Where are you going?" I heard Komi ask.

"Out with a friend, there's nothing wrong with that." I said looking at her.

"Which friend?"

"Her name is Jinx, you wouldn't know her." I heard a beeping sound outside. "I'll be back before 9." I ran out the door and saw Wally's car, and rushed into it.

"Hey Kor," Jinx greeted.

"Hey Jinx, hey Wally!" I greeted.

"Hey Kori." Wally looked at me from the mirror with a smile.

"Hey Kori," I was startled a little then turned only to see Roy. "bet you diddn't see me."

"No I did not, how are you?" I smiled at Roy.

"Better than you." Roy smirked at me.

"Good to know," I turned to Jinx. "where are we going?"

"The movies, Vic wants to watch some new horror movie and we though... Why not?" Jinx answered.

"Who's gonna be there?"

"Bee, Rose, Vic himself and Richard."

"Gar's not coming?" I asked, knowing Garfield would obviously want to come.

"He... can't make it." Wally answered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Not much of a biggie." Roy said.

"Did you ask Rachel if she wanted to come?" I know Rachel loves horror movies, it just matches her dark personality.

"She's didn't want to come..." Wally answered, I get the feeling I'm missing out on something... Oh well.

We made it the cinema, it really wasn't much of a long drive. I got out of the car and stretched a little and in the procees I hit someone. "Oops, sorry Roy!"

"It's okay, you're pretty tall I don't blame you." Roy smirked. "C'mon, let's go check out if the rest are here." Roy tossed an arm around my shouders causing me to blush when I looked at him. He looked down at me and I smiled and nodded, while a smirk was playing on his lips.

We walked into the building and the first thing that my eye was Bee giggling while Victor was making funny gestures, I smiled a little. Those two are so cute together! Next person I was Rose who really wasn't hard to spot cause of her white locks, then Richard who was staring at his phone... What goes on in that phone?

"Hey guys," Jinx said and they all turned their attention to us.

"Took ya long enough to get here!" Victor yelled. "We got really tired of waiting."

"Well we couldn't leave Kori to die of boredom, now could we?" Roy raised a brow. I turned to look at Richard who was staring at Roy and I weird.

"Are you guys the newest couple or...?" And at that moment I realized Roy still his arm on me, Richard was still scanning the both of us, which is really creepy.

"Uh... No we're just friends." I got Roy's arm off of me and from the corner of my eye I could tell he was frowning.

Richard just nodded still looking at us, making it still creepy.

"C'mon let's go grab some popcorn and to the theater, the movie's gonna start in 20 minutes."

After buying pop corn and some drinks we went to the theater and got sitted, I tossed a piece of popcorn into my mouth and turned to Rose. "This movie is deadly scary, I heard a guy got a heartattack just by watching it!"

"I'm not really the horror movie type, everything about them gives me the creeps." I said honestly.

"Puh-lease, I bet this one isn't that scary I've watched worse." Jinx said.

"And she's mostly watched them with me." Wally said.

"Here is some important info, never watch a horror movie and cuddle with Wally. I've learnt that the hard way." Jinx said.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Why would I cuddle with Wally in the first place? He looks like a total whimp to me." Rose said.

"I'm not!" Wally yelled.

"Shh, the movie's starting." Bee said shutting us up.

"Don't worry princess, if you're scared I'll protect you." Roy whispered to me and I smiled.

"Thanks Roy." I said.

I think I'm starting to like Roy, he's like really nice to me all the time. I don't see why anyone could possibly hate him, he's such a sweetheart. I smiled one more time at Roy and he looked at me and smirked.

And I'm gonna be honest, he is really cute.

End Of Chapter.

 **That was chapter ten everyone! I think I deserve an achievement award really, cause I made it to the tenth chapter!**

 **Crowd: *cheers***

 **Yeah... Anyway thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked the update. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews, I wanna know if guys love where I'm going with this story. I think if I add more Kori and Roy time and Kori and Richard, there'd be more drama! And who doesn't love drama?!**

 **Then again thanks for reading, love you guys!**

 **Jasmine Out.**


	11. Mr Trustworthy

Kori's POV

It is Friday once again and I am sleepy! At first I thought I wasn't gonna sleep at night cause of the movie but no, I didn't sleep at night cause I had to deal with the havoc of a mess Komi left for me to clean up!

I had to turn down the music cause of the noise complaints, I had to kick everyone out of the house and I couldn't find Komi! I had to pick up all the alcohol bottles, pizza boxes and some brown blob on the carpet... Ew!

And I still couln't find Komi!

I took out the trash which was more than I expected. I sweeped up everything, and scrubed this red stain on the carpet which was not pretty! I organized everything and put them back where they belonged.

And still no sign of Komi!

After putting everything back in order I passed out on the couch only for a good 30 seconds cause I heard a familiar squeal from upstairs...

Komi.

I rushed up the stairs and opened Komi's bedroom door only to see Komi making out with dude I've never seen before. "Komi!" I yelled and the guy sprung apart from Komi, I am tired, frustrated and I have know time to deal with Komi's shit right now! "You!" I pointed to the guy. "Out, now!"

The guy did not hesitate, he got up and ran out. Komi ran for the guy then stopped and sat at the last step of the staircase. "Wait! Come back!" She yelled. "Kori what gives?!"

"Komi, I know you're drunk right now and I advise you to go get some rest." I said.

"You can't tell me what to do, I am Komi-" Komi got cut off by her on puked, that is not a pretty sight.

"Come on Komi." I had to help Komi to her room and the entire night I had to watch her 'til she fell asleep which was at 5:43 am, I know I could've slept a little before school but I remembered I had a hell lot of home work which I had to do before school and now here we are.

"... Hellooo," I heard someone say. "earth to Kori, you home?" I blinked and turned my head and saw everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"You look terrible, you got dark circles under your eyes, your hair's a mess, you're wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt and also your hair is in your coffee." Bee said looking at me and I looked down, my hair was in my coffee.

"Oh!" I took it out after seeing it.

"Did you get any sleep last night Kori?" Rachel asked scanning me.

"No, I didn't."

"Is it cause of the movie? Cause would've come over to protect you." Roy said.

"No, it's not cause of the movie! Komi through a party last night andd I had to clean up her mess."

"Poor baby," Jinx said. "did you even make it to class?"

"Uhg don't even ask, I went to the wrong classes three times! I just need to get some rest." I yawned and rested my head on the table.

"If she goes on like this, I don't th she'll make it to the end of the day." I heard Rose say.

"And I know letting her go home and let her rest is a bad idea cause Komi is a real pain in the ass." I heard Rachel say.

"Hey why not let her rest at my place," I heard Roy say, and everyone went quiet. "there's no one there and it's really quiet, she can rest there and if she misses anything Rachel can help her catch up."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all," I heard Jinx say. "plus no one will be able to bug her over there, that's a win win for everyone.

" She'll be safe there and we won't have to worry." I heard Bee say.

"Yeah!" Roy sounded a little too excited, I lifted my head and looked at them.

"I really appreciate you guys caring for me but, I think I can last a good 4 hours of school." I said with a yawn. "Plus, I just need more coffee."

"Okay Kori, we'll let you be but if you fall asleep you're going to Roy's house." Rachel said. "And we'll get you more coffee."

"Thank you." I said with another yawn.

#

After lunch I was walking to my next class with a coffee from starbucks that Victor gladly bought me in my hand and my backpack strap on one shoulder while Roy was walking beside me.

"You look like a zombie." Roy said.

"I haven't slept in hours, what do you expect?" I said.

"Is that coffee even working?"

"Yeah, it totally is. I feel like I'm gonna be up for hours!"

Class (Regular POV)

Kori had her head on the table and was asleep all the way at the back of the class with Roy, while the teacher was in the front blabbing away. Kori snored a little causing Roy to look at her. "Kori... Kori," Roy shook her a little. "Kori, wake up."

Kori didn't show any sign of waking up at all, so Roy turned to Rachel and tapped her shoulder. "What?" Rachel turned.

"She's out cold," Roy said and Rachel looked at Kori. "what do we do?"

"Just take her to your house, when school's over we'll go over." Rachel said.

Roy looked at Kori, then the teacher, then Kori, then sighed. Roy carefully picked Kori up bridal style and walked up front, making everyone look at him and teacher stopped teaching. "Roy, what are you doing?"

"She's not really feeling well, so I was wondering if I could take her to the nurse's office... It's really bad." Roy lied but looked super calm with no trace of suspicion on his face.

"Hmm, okay you can take her but you have to come back to class." Roy simply nodded and walked out the class.

"I see you finally got a girlfriend Roy." Kitten said popping out of nowhere.

"I'm just taking her home to get some rest, Kitten." Roy rolled his eye.

"Sure you are," Kitten said obviously not believing him. "anyway as long as she's dating you, she's no threat to Dicky and I."

"Kitten, you and Dick aren't even dating." Roy said.

"It's a rocky relationship!" Kitten yelled causing Roy to look at Kori for any signof waking up. "Just keep her away from my Dicky okay?"

"That I can do, but I'm not so sure he's YOUR Dicky." Roy said with a smirk and all Kitten did was smirk and walk away.

#

Kori's POV

I felt so comfy and relaxed I didn't want to get out of bed... Bed? I opened my eyes and shot up, last thing I remember I was in class! I looked around my surroundings to see what looked like a typical boy's bedroom, how should I know I've never to a boy's bedroom!

I heard laughing downstairs, so I'm not alone in this house? Probably kidnappers, I know Komi isn't gonna pay the ransome! I... I... I just want to scream! Which I did, and in less than one minute the door opened. "Oh, you're awake." Roy walked in, it is completely hard to process all this... Maybe it's cause I walk up.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My place, c'mon everyone's waiting." Roy said.

I got out of the bed and got out of the room following Roy. "Hey, finally got some rest huh?" Jinx said.

"Yeah, I feel great." I said taking a seat on the couch Bee was sitting on.

"Well thank Roy, cause it was his idea to bring you here." Jinx smiled.

"Kinda cool of him really," Rose said. "Right Rachel?"

"It's alright, as long as Kori's safe I'm fine." Rachel said.

"Man who wants some pizza?!" Garfield came in singing with Vic and Richard behind him.

"Ooh pizza, I'm hungry!" I said.

"We figured you'd be hungry, due to the fact that you fell asleep for four hours." Wally said with a smirk.

"Soo lucky she got a nap during school hours..." Garfield said plopping on an empty seat.

"You fall asleep in class all the time!" Victor said.

"Not the same." Garfield lazily said.

"Here," I turned my head and saw a slice of pizza on a plate then looked up and saw Roy. "Have some."

I smiled at Roy and gladly took it from him. "Thanks Roy, you've been nice to me all day."

"Well I guess you can call me Mr Trustworthy." Roy smirked at me and I giggled.

"Mr Trustworthy, I like it." I smiled again, from the corner of my eye I could see Richard looking at me. I could easily turn my head and confirm it but, not while I'm too busy staring at Roy with the stupid smile on my face.

Mr Trustworthy.

End Of Chapter.

 **Hey guys, that was chapter eleven! Hope you liked it, I know I had some trouble typing it #TheStruggleisReal. Anyway... Tell me what you think in the reviews, the next update will be out tomorrow when I'm back from the dentist... IF I make it out alive. Thanks so much for reading, love y'all!**

 **Jasmine Out.**


	12. Date or Ditch?

Kori's POV

I was in math class staring at a test paper that has complete gibberish on it, what the heck am I looking at?! What's with all the Xs and Ys and whatever the heck that is! I looked over at Rachel and it looked like she knew everything, I turned over to Richard and he also looked pretty chilled or maybe it's cause that's his usual facial expression, I turned over to Gar and even HE looked like he knew what he was doing! OMG! This is havoc.

I'm just gonna calm down and try to answer everything. "45 minutes." In 45 minutes, *sigh* okay... Yeah I can't do this.

Gym Class

"So we had a surprise Math test today..." I started.

"And?" Bee questioned bending over to the side.

"I was surprised." I said while I was tying my hair, Bee laughed and stood straight.

"Okay, I bet it wasn't that bad."

"Bee... I wasn't prepared!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Math is pretty unpredictable, that is why you need to be prepared all the time."

"You sound like a Math expert." I said stretching a little.

"What? Nah, I stink at Math! That is why Vic is tutoring me." Bee said with a smile on her face while looking up with a dreamy expression.

"Do you have a crush on Vic?" I asked with a chuckle.

Bee snapped out of her trance. "What?! No!" She objected. "No I don't, he's just helping me with math... Cause that's what friends do."

"Riight..." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey ladies," Garfield walked up to us, and surprisingly Richard too.

"Hey Garfield, hey Dick." Bee greeted.

"Hey," Richard with no enthusiasm, kinda like Rachel...

"Would you two mamas like to be in our dodgeball team?" Garfield asked.

"Ooh, we're play dodgeball? I love dodgeball!" Bee smiled.

"That sounds fun." I said.

"Cause it is! You're two are lucky cause you're gonna be on the winning team!" Garfield exclaimed.

"Chill out Garfield." Richard said.

"Oh, sorry. So what do you say?" Garfield said more calm.

"Cool, I'm in." Bee said.

"Me too." I smiled.

"Wait, we already have enough players in our team. I don't we need one more." Richard said looking at me.

"Hmm, oh yeah..." Garfield said realizing.

"I'm fine Bee, you can join them." I said to Bee.

"You sure?" She raised a brow.

"Yeah, I'll join the other team."

"Okay! You are going down!" Bee said standing beside Gafield. Wow she turned against me super fast.

"Okaay.." I walked over to the next team and some girl gave me a ball.

"Okay lets go through the rules, if you get hit by the ball you're out! If you're able to catch the ball, then you're good. Any questions?" Coach asked and some boy from wearing glasses from my team raised his hand. "No questions? Good!" And with that coach blew his whistle.

I wasn't really paying attention til I saw the same boy get hit to the ground, I turned my head to the other team and saw Bee with an evil grin. The whistle was blown again. "You're out!" Coach yelled.

Okay, goal: Don't get hit by the ball!

Balls were flying from each side of the room and I am so glad I'm great at dodging thanks to my former school, where Komi and her gang of friends would throw balls and all types of objects at me. Funny part is my eyes are closed and I'm running and ducking.

"Uh hey, throw the ball!" Some girl yelled at me. I trew the ball and heard an "ow!". I opened my eyes and saw Bee touching her head and the whistle was blown.

" Out!" Coach yelled.

"Sorry!" I yelled as Bee walked away. I picked up a ball and threw it and someone else got hit.

I don't know what was going on, I just know I was throwing balls til a heard a thud sound. I looked around and I was the only one from my team that was left standing... Did I win?

"Not so fast Princess." I heard Richard say... I didn't win? And did he just call me Princess?!

Why can't this game just end already?!

To snap me out of my thoughts a ball passed a little too close to my head. I watched Richard toss a ball in the air and catch it, then throw it. I ducked and picked up a ball then threw it at him and he ducked. Another ball came flying towards me and a moved to the left, and another one came causing me to slide to the right. A ball came and I jumped, then another and I fell to the floor but I didn't get hit! I saw a ball coming for me and I got up really quick, this is too much of an exercise. "C'mon Dick, finish her!" I heard someone shout, that is NOT helpful!

I saw a ball coming for me and I closed my eyes and covered my face... Why didn't it hit me?

I opened my eyes and the ball was in my hands... I'm still in, and Richard doesn't have a ball! With no hesitation I threw the ball with all the strength I had and watched the ball go right on his head making him fall to the ground... then heard a whistle. "Out!" Coach shouted.

My team cheered and I jumped up and down, I did it! Everyone came over to me and tossed me into the air while I giggled. "She's the first ever to beat Dick!" A boy said.

"And it was awesome!" Another boy said, wow I guess beat the school record. Yay!

#

"How's your head?" I asked Bee as we walked out of the girls locker room.

"It's been better," Bee answered. "That was prettt awesome what you did back there."

"Yeah, I took you down... Dodgeball style!" I sang while doing a little dance and Bee laughed.

"Whatever, lets hurry they're waiting for us." Bee said and walked out of the school building then so the group laughing well... All except Richard.

"It was awesome!" Garfield yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"How you hit Dick with a dodgeball!" Garfield laughed.

"Come on guys, it wasn't that great." I said.

"Don't be modest!" Vic smirked.

"Yeah, you just beat a record!" Wally said.

"Wow Dick, what happened?" Roy smirked at Richard.

"Shut up Roy." Was all Richard said.

"Hey, I'm not the one that made you lose to a girl." Roy's smirk grew.

"Ooh, he just said it! Whatchu gon' do? Cry?" Richard just gave Garfield a look and Garfield just stopped.

Jinx and Rose laughed at Garfield's comment and I giggled too. "Can we just go already, I got things to do." Richard walked away.

"Hey Kori, are you busy later today?" Roy asked me.

"No, why?" I looked at him.

"I was wondering if we could hang out, you know... Just the two of us?"

"Like a date?" I asked.

"Yeah... I guess you could call it that." He said.

"Sure! That sounds like fun." I smiled.

"Cool, I'll meet you at the park at 6:00pm."

"It's a date." I smiled once more.

"See ya." Roy started to walk away.

"Bye!" I turned and skipped happily, til it hit me...

What am I gonna wear?

#

I was looking at some cute oufits which were not cute enough, then I just remembered saved a dresss for my very first date...

Later

I grabbed my purse before looking in the mirror one more time and checking out my outfit. I was wearing a purple dress that went to my midthigh, black leggings, cute ankle straps and a couple of bracelets. My long red hair was curled and left down and I highlighted my eyes and added some cherry lip gloss on my lips. I didn't bother to carry a jacket cause if cliche works, by the end of the night... I'll be wearing Roy's jacket!

I walked out of my room and went down the stairs a little too excited 'bout this, it'ss my first date, of course I should be excited. "Where are you going all dressed up and in the dress you wouldn't let me wear cause you're "saving" it for the big day?" Komi asked.

"I'm going on a date!" I smiled.

"Oh, with the guy that dropped you off the other day?"

"No, with a different guy."

"Oh, well I think I should act like the big sister I am and say good luck..." Komi said.

"Wow Komi, that's actually nice of you." I smiled at her.

"Oh I didn't finish, good luck getting fucked cause that's what boy are into nowadays." She said with a smirk causing my smile to drop. "But seriously be here before nine, I gotta go somewhere."

"Okay..." I walked out the door and was on my way to the park.

Later

I made it to the park and looked around, I guess Roy's not here yet... I'll just wait for him, I'm paitent... It's only 6:05pm

So I waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And waited... Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours... Where is he? Should I call? Nah, he'll be here... Til he's not.

My phone rang and when I looked at it Roy's name popped up, he must be here and maybe he's looking for me. "Hey Roy!" I said a little too excited.

"Hey Kori..." I heard him say from the other end.

"Hey where are you?"

"Yeah about that, Kori I won't be able to make it." He said.

"What?" I froze.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry... Hope you're not mad." Of course I'm mad, why wouldn't I be?!

"No... Not at all, guess I'll see you later." I said completely drained.

"Yeah, bye Kori." And he hang up just like that. I looked at my phone screen and it was... 8:45pm?! Oh my gosh, I just wasted like half my life here only him to cancel last minute?!

I got up from the bench I was sitting on, grabbed my purse and stormed out of the park thinking of all that I could've instead of waiting for Roy to show up!

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize there was a gang of guys leaning on a wall, looking at me. "Hey there cupcake, what is a pretty lady like you doing out here so late." One of gang members said.

"Going home obviously," I kept walking preying that they will leave me alone.

"Well let us at least give you a little escort."

"No thanks, I'm good." I replied looking at my phone only to get my arm held and pulled back. "Hey, let me go!"

"Not so fast cupcake, you ain't going nowhere." The guy looked at me dead in the eye and pulled me close and I was trying so hard to get away.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I struggled to grt away and by instinct I ended up kicking the guy in the balls, causing him to groan and let go of me.

I watched him fall to the ground and the rest of the gang members moved closer. "Get her!" The guy I hit yelled and his friends were coming for me, I was about to run but I bumped into something and looked up only to see none other than Richard Grayson.

"Need help?" I kept on staring at him and nodded lightly.

"Yes please," I said and he moved me behind him.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than mess around with an innocent girl?" Richard looked at them.

"Back off man, we had her first!" One of the gang members said.

"And you're not gonna have her again," Richard turned to me. "close your eyes." He said then turned to the gang, I did not hesitate to shut my eyes.

My eyes might have been closed but my ears could hear everything. I could hear groaning sounds and hopefully Richard was okay... Cause he's my ticket outta here!

"You can open 'em now!" I opened my eyes and Richard looked... Fine, he looked flawless! The others though... Terrible with blood and bruises... That is not a pretty sight.

"Ooh..." I said trying to look away from the scene.

"What are you doing out alone this late?" Richard asked sounding upset. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Roy?"

I face dropped, feeling a little sad. I totally forgot about that til he brought it up, I sighed and looked down. "He canceled last minute after waiting for hours..." I heard Richard mutter under his breath then it hit me. "How do you know I was gonna be on a date with Roy?"

"He told me..." Richard simply answered.

"And how'd you I'd be here?"

"I was passing by and saw you, are you done asking questions?" Why are you such a douche?

"Yeah, I am." I said.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Richard said walking to his car and I followed him, he opened the car door for me and I got in... What a gentalman. Richard closed the door and looked at his phone walking to the other side then got in and put his phone away.

I buckled up as his car was brought to life and I looked out the window... I can't believe Roy completely wasted my time, to top it off I could've been raped or something! But I am so glad Richard was there to save me...

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the car stopped, I looked up and saw a small little somewhat shop... What the? "Come on," Richard got out of the car and I did the same cause I had no choice, and walked into the place.

"Richard, it's so good to see you again!" A lady that was probably in her mid fourties exclaimed at the counter with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Sophie," Richard smirked and sat on a stool at the counter and I did the same... A little uncomfortable. "how are you?"

"I'm great, now that you're here... You never visit anymore." The lady said.

"I've been busy, but I'm here now."

"Which is a good thing," Sophie turned to me with a smile on her face. "and who is this?"

"This is Kori, a friend of mine." I'm Richard's friend? Huh, that was fast.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Aw, she's a beautiful little thing." Sophie said and I blushed.

"Thank you."

"Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?" I chocked a little causing Sophie to laugh.

"I'm not his girlfriend, at all." I said.

"Well you're the first girl Richard has brought here and called her a friend." Sophie said with a smile, how am I not surprised.

"I've known Sophie ever since I was young and she's been like a mother to me." Richard said.

"That's cause I am, Richy-kins." I barked out a laugh when I heard that nickname, I swear it just came out! I stopped laughing when I saw the look on his face. "Sorry." I apologized.

"I told you not to call me that in front of anyone." Richard whined a little.

Sophie laughed a little. "I'm sorry, it just came out." Sophie looked at me and I giggled a little. "So what will you be having?"

"The usual... And I think a strawberry sundae for Kori." Icecream?

"Coming right up Richy- I mean... Richard." Sophie walked away laughing and I chuckled.

"She's really nice," I said. "I like her."

"I don't blame you." Richard said.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked.

"You looked a little upset and thought, why not make you feel better." Richard said with a shrug, strange how he cared.

I rubbed my arms a little feeling cold, I just had to think Roy was gonna let me wear his jacket but noo, he decided not to come! I was so stupid to leave my jacket home!

"Here," I turned to Richard and saw his jacket in his hand. "you look cold, put it on."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, put it on." I hesitated but took his jack and put it on. Too big for me? Yes, am I warm? Toasty.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile.

"Here you go, you too!" Sophie walked in with a smile. "Enjoy the best icecream in town!" Sophie handed us our icecream.

"Thanks Sophie." Richard and I said at the same time and Sophie smiled.

After icecream Richard and I had to leave, that sundae was good though. "Aw, it's sad to see you leave." Sophie said.

"Yeah, I'll really miss you." I said.

"Me too baby girl," Sophie frowned. "Richard, I like her. Next time you come visit don't come with some airhead... Come with her."

Richard looked at me and smirked. "I will, bye Sophie."

"Goodbye babies, go home safe!" Sophie waved.

"We will!" I waved back and got into Richard's car and so did he. "I really like Sophie, she's so sweet." I said buckling up.

"Yeah, she really is." Richard drove out of the place and all I was thinking of was my next visit to see Sophie, I really really like her. And I can guess Richard really cares for her, I've never really seen him act to sweet... I think under the whole bad boy reputation thing, he can be really nice and caring. Wow

#

We made it to my house and I sighed. "Thanks for saving me Richard, and taking me to meet Sophie... And for helping cheer up, that was really nice of you." I said completely honest and sincere.

"No problem at all Kori, I just... Had to." Richard replied.

"Thanks again," I got out of the car and it clicked. "Here's your jacket." I gave him his jacket.

"Thanks," He said. "Oh and Kori..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about my nickname." He said seriously.

"I wasn't even planning on doing that." I said.

"Sure," He said obviously not believing me. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I walked to my front door and got in.

"How was your date?" Komi asked turning her head away from the tv to me.

"The guy didn't show up." I said.

"No surprise there." Komi said.

"But I ended up spending the rest of the night with someone else."

"Who?" Komi asked.

"The guy that drove home the other day." I said.

"Really? Oh... Oh," Komi said. "Anyway I gotta go meet my friends, see you later."

"Don't drink!" I yelled as she walked to the door and I plopped on the couch.

"No promises!" Komi yelled going out.

I looked at the tv lost in thought... If I spent the night with Richard... Isn't that like going on a date with him? I mean check it..

He took me out for icecream.

He made me happy.

I got to learn a little bit about him.

He gave me his jacket when I was cold.

And drove me home.

Plus... I was wearing my first date dress in all of those events!

I just unconsciously went on a date with Richard Grayson!

Oh maybe I'm just over exaggerating...

Oh my gosh...

What will the girls think?!

End Of Chapter.

 **Hey everybody, how ya doing? I'm good, and yes I made it out alive from the dentist, though I was in pain. That was chapther... Twelve? Idk, but it was pretty long though... Hope you liked it. I've been getting some nice reviews lately and I just wanted to say... THANK YOU! Really, thanks so much! Before I started I thought, what if no one likes it? But all your nice reviews just keep giving me the courage to continue with this great story... Cheesy? I know. But thanks so much guys, really. Enough with the sappy stuff. Thanks for reading, I'll make sure to update you guys soon! Love y'all.**

 **Jasmine Out.**


	13. Apologies

Kori's POV

I was walking out of the gym to the cafeteria with Bee, who kept talking and talking while I was lost in thought. "... What do you think?" Bee asked and I turned to her.

"What?" I questioned.

"Don't you think I'd be a great a great cheerleader?"

"Oh... Yeah, you'd be perfect. You should try out." I said.

"I'm thinking of doing that after school, you'll be there right?"

"I'll support you the whole way." I said with a smile.

"You seem a little... Lost in thought, how'd your date go with Roy?" She asked.

"That's the problem, there was no date... He didn't show up." I said.

"What, why?"

"I don't know, he totally canceled last minute after I waited for hours!"

"Tell me everything." Bee said getting interested so I told her everything, including the Richard part... Minus the nickname. "No way! I can't believe it!"

"I know,"

"You went out with Dick..."

"And almost got raped!" I looked at her shocked that she only cares 'bout the Richard part and not everything that happened to me!

"Shit happens everyday, but Dick stuff... This is a once in a life time thing." Bee said and I rolled my eyes.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Like?" Bee looked at me.

"Uh... Like your huge crush on Vic," I said stating the obvious.

"Would you get that idea out of your head, he's just my friend."

"Suure." I rolled my eyes and smiled. We walked into the cafeteria and sat at our by our usual table, which unusually was missing Vic, Roy and Richard. "Where are the rest?"

"Uh... They had to do something." Wally said.

"Yeah, but they'll be back soon." Garfield said.

"So, what's for today?" Jinx asked.

"I'm trying out for the cheerleader squad!" Bee clapped her hands.

"And the big game is coming up." Wally said.

"I know!" Bee exclaimed.

"Doing this for any... specific reason?" Jinx raised a brow.

"Yeah... School spirit!" Bee smiled.

"Well she is the right person for the job," Rose said. "look at her." I giggled a little.

"So when's the big game?" I asked.

"On Thursday, and we are soo gonna win!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've seen how well the football team plays." Bee looked at the ceiling all dreamy.

"Bee..." Jinx said and she snapped out of her trance.

"Well of course we're gonna win, have you seen how hard working my man Vic is?" Gar exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he's got to be the best player of the team!" Bee smiled.

"I'm gonna guess y'all are talking 'bout me." Bee froze causing Jinx and I to giggle.

"Hey Vic, how are you?" I greeted and he smirked.

"Great, how 'bout you?" He said scanning my face.

"I'm good!"

"Where are the two?" Jinx asked.

"Uh... I don't know where they took off to, but I doubt they'll be here for lunch." Vic said taking a seat.

"Those two together... That's a deadly stituation." Jinx said.

"Yeah, I remember what happened last year." Rose said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Those two just don't get along too well." Wally said.

"Yeah, they've been rivals for a pretty long time now." Rachel said not looking up from her book.

"Why?" I questioned.

"No one really knows..." Vic answered.

"Wow..."

"Yeah, anyway... The big game on Thursday!" Vic yelled and everyone started talking... Except Rachel of course.

#

Rachel, Rose, Jinx and I were sitting at the bleachers watching Bee try out for the whole cheerleader thing and yeah she was pretty serious about it. Vic was trainig for the big game on Thursday and I still don't know who we're going up againt, I guess I'll find out on Thursday.

"Hey Kori," The girls and I turned our heads and saw Roy standing there with a half smile.

"Roy... Hey." I said. "How are you?"

"I feel a little guilty..." He said.

"You don't say." Rose raised a brow and Jinx hit her telling her to shut up.

"Right, can I talk to you... Alone?" I looked a Jinx and she was nodding her head.

"Sure.." I got up and followed Roy to where ever the heck he was taking me.

"So, Dick told me what happened to you on Friday... And I just wanted to say I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me not showing up that wouldn't have happened." He said and I frowned... I'm still upset. "I understand you're mad and all, I don't blame you... Really I don't, I should've told you earlier that I wasn't gonna make it. I really feel bad, can you please forgive me?"

I looked at him and I kinda felt bad for the poor guy, he looked so sorry... I'm not the kind to hold a grudge on someone, I'm not cold hearted... Aw, he must really feel bad. "Well, I guess I could forget about it... And forgive you." Roy smiled and his eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Well, I do trust you... And I don't think I can stay mad at you."

"Wow, thanks so much Kori! You won't regret it, hey to make it up to you... We'll go to the big game together on Thursday." Roy smiled.

"Cool, I'm really looking forward to it!"

"Yeah, me too."

"So what were you doing on Friday?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing important... Forget about it." He said and I smiled.

We walked back to the girls and Bee was bouncing up and down. "I got in! I'm a cheerleader now!"

"Wow, congrats Bee!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks!"

"So what were you two talking 'bout?" Jinx asked.

"Nothing, he just apologized." I simply said.

"Okay."

The big game should be fun on Thursday!

End Of Chapter.


	14. The Big Game

Kori's POV

Thursday.

I was at a café with Jinx talking bout who knows what, cause that's how we decide to spend our free time together. "So the big game tonight, are you excited?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah, due to the fact that it's my first big game at Jump City High!" I smiled.

"And, I'm gonna do everything to make you extremely cheerful and have school spirit!" Jinx exclaimed and I took a sip from my PSL.

"I'm going to the game with Roy," I said.

"As a date or?" Jinx questioned.

"I don't know, he just said he wanted to make it up to me after not showing up on Friday."

"I still can't believe he didn't show up." Jinx said taking a sip of her mocha, I told Jinx, Rose and Rachel Roy didn't show up but I left out the rest of the story… Only Bee knows… And Richard of course.

"Oh well, that's all in the past now… I just wanna focus on the big game."

"More school spirit Kori, you can do better than that." Jinx said and I rolled my eyes then took another sip of my PSL… This is really good, I think I should get another one.

#

I was getting ready for the game which is gonna start good hour from now. Roy called and told me he'll be here in about a good twenty minutes, meaning I only got twenty minutes to get ready. I was wearing a white off-the-shoulder shirt, ripped jeans, maroon all star sneakers and a blue jacket with gray sleeves. My hair was in ponytail and I applied some cherry sparkly lip gloss on my lips and smiled.

I heard a car pull up and out the window and saw a familiar car then my phone chimed, I looked at my phone and I got a text from Roy.

Roy- Waiting outside.

Me- Be there in a bit.

I walked out of my room and went down the stairs and Komi was with her friends, I hate them so much. "Where are you going?" Komi asked.

"The big game at school, I'm going with a friend." I answered.

"What is up with you and your "friends"? Just say fuck buddy, I won't say anything." Komi said.

"I don't have any fuck buddies Komi, just friends."

"Okay, who's taking you?" Komi asked.

"A guy named Roy." I answered.

"Okay, be back before nine!" Komi yelled as I went out the door. I got into Roy's red Jeep and when I saw him he was talking on the phone.

"Okay, I'll call you back I have to go now… Bye." Roy turned to me and smiled. "Hey Kori, how ya doing?"

"I'm good, and super excited about the game!" I cheered.

"I can see that, you look good." Roy complimented me.

"Aw thanks, you don't too bad yourself." I smiled.

"I know," Roy smirked and brought his car to life then drove off.

After a good less than ten minutes if driving, we made it to school and tons of people were already here. I spotted Wally, Jinx, Rose, Rachel and Garfield, we walked over to them and Jinx smiled and hugged me. "Wow, I love your jacket! I might just borrow it some time.

"Feel free, I won't stop ya." I said.

"Man, I am super pumped for this game yo!" Garfield exclaimed.

"We all are Gar, just chill." Rose said.

"I can't, cause I am just so excited!"

"Would you stop screaming ear!" Rachel snapped and Garfield froze.

"Sorry," Garfield apologized and stayed quiet causing me to giggle a little.

"Let's go to the field and check everything out." Roy said.

"Yeah, let's go." Wally said wrapping an arm around Jinx and we started to walk to the football field and wow, people were really up for the game.

I think the school we were going up against was here cause I saw a totally different football team. "Where's Bee?" I asked.

"She's got practice before the game." Jinx answered.

"I'm so proud of her, being a cheerleader and all, I think it matches her whole personality." Rose said.

"Due to the fact that she'd never really be in a cheer squad cause she can easily be distracted." Rachel said.

"No kidding," Rose agreed.

"You do know she's doing this so she can see Vic all the time right?" Jinx raised a brow.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that noticed." I said.

"Oh we know, we just don't care." Rachel said and Rose nodded.

≈Later≈

The game started a good ten minutes ago and Roy was looking at his phone not really caring, which is kinda a Richard move. Speaking of Richard, I haven't seen him all day. "I'm a little thirsty." I said.

"I can go get you a drink!" Roy said a little too willing…

"Um, I think I can go get it myself Roy." I said.

"Let me go get it, as in… I would've got you a drink on Friday, so let me make up for it." Roy said with a sorry look.

"Well I guess you can go get me a drink," I said.

"I'll be back in a bit!" And with that, Roy fan off like really fast…

"Isn't Roy sweet?" Jinx smiled. "Be went to get Kori a drink."

"It kinda looked like he didn't wanna be here, and that was his only way of escape." Rose said.

Jinx looked at me. "Don't be silly Rose, maybe he just really wanted to get Kori something."

"Riiight…" Rose rolled her eyes.

≈Time Skip≈

It's been awhile and Roy didn't come back with my drink and I'm like really thirsty. "Hey Jinx, can you save my seat? I'll be back soon."

"Come on! Get the stinkin' ball!" Jinx yelled. "Sure Kori, I'll save your seat. Run! Run!" I looked at Jinx in shock cause she is never like this, I got up from my seat and started to make my way to get a drink.

After awhile of saying "Excuse me." And "Sorry." I finally made to the end of the bleachers and headed for the nearest booth. I finally got my drink and made back to the bleachers, I was so busy with trying to open the stupid bottle, I ended up tripping and falling, but luckily someone caught me. "Do you ever watch where you're going?" Richard asked like I've bumped into him multiple times. At this point I'm not really shocked that he's the one that caught me… Yeah, it's getting old.

"Sorry, I was actually looking for my seat." I said.

"Are you sure you don't do this stuff on purpose? Cause I get the feeling you enjoy my presence." Richard said.

"Trust me… I don't."

"Sure, you don't." I rolled my eyes and got up and you have no idea how many people yelled for me to sit down and get out of the way, not surprisingly… There was an empty seat right next to Richard, and I sat there. "Looks like you're not leaving this place." He said.

"Oh shush…" I said and continued with the struggle of trying to open my drink, who makes these things? My drink was snatched right out my hands and came back opened.

"You could've just asked you know." Richard said.

"Well it's not like you were gonna be nice enough to open." I said.

"But I did, didn't I?"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks," I took a swig of my drink and sighed… I feel so much better now. "so have you… I don't know, seen Roy anywhere?"

"Well I'm not his babysitter," Richard answered. "I literally have no time to care about where Roy's ass is" Wow. "Why do you want the guy anyway? He's the guy that didn't show up for you "date" the other day."

"Yeah I know, but he was with me earlier and said he was gonna get me a drink but he didn't come back."

"I am not surprised, let me tell you this… Roy… is a jerk, I don't really see the need to trust that guy anyway." Richard said.

"Is he that bad of a guy?" I asked. "I mean, from what I've heard about you… You are heartless… No offense."

"None taken," Richard said not looking at me but focusing on the game. "But with my reputation believe me when I say this, Roy is the worst."

"How do I know you're not just saying that so I can think Roy's a bad person?"

"Cause I have no time to put dirt on Roy and I never lie." Richard said, wow.

"Oh…" I looked at the field and everyone was cheering like crazy. "So, what's going on?"

"Hm?"

"On the field."

"You seriously don't know?" Richard looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"Not at all," I said honestly. "I never really did anything sporty with my dad, cause he was always busy."

"So where is he now?"

"He's pretty much traveling around the world, I don't know. My parents are never really home, leaving me with my older sister." I don't know why but I get the feeling I pretty much told Richard what goes on in my life when I'm not at school.

"Okay," Richard turned to the field. "That guy over there, number 13 has the ball for the other team and is trying to take it to the other side and make a touchdown."

"What's a touchdown?" I asked.

"It's kinda like scoring." Richard simply said and I nodded. "Those guys from our team are gonna try take the ball from him." I watched the game and wow, this game is a lot more violent than I thought.

"So, don't they get hurt after… All that?" I asked.

"Oh they do, well sometimes."

"Then why play the game?"

"Cause it's fun." Richard said, then again… Wow. People kept yelling and cheering and I still don't know what's going.

I saw some player running and looked like everybody loved him and he had the ball, everyone was screaming run and the other team was like trying to get to him but thanks to the other players… He was safe. That's a player from our school. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Victor." Richard said.

"What?! Why is everyone screaming?"

"Cause there's only a few seconds til the game is over."

I do not know what came over me but… "Run Victor! Run!" I shouted.

"Oh my God, you are loud." Richard yelled.

"Eh, I've been louder." Then there was a buzzing sound and everyone cheered. "What's going on?"

"The games over, we won." Richard said.

"Really?! Oh my gosh, I wanna go hug Victor right now! I'm so proud!"

"Okay, stop shaking me first!" I really didn't realize I was holding Richard's arm and shaking him, wow he's got… "Sorry."

"Do you apologize all the time?"

"Well, it is the nice thing to do."

"Wow, good girl alert." Richard said putting on his shades.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Richard said.

"Jerk." I said underneath my breath, I turned to the fields and saw a cheerleader hugging Vic, I'm gonna guess that's Bee.

"Lets go princess." Richard said as he got up and I did the same then walked off the bleachers and all the way to the parking lot.

"Are you usually a douche?" I asked.

"I don't know, are you always asking questions?"

"I ask questions so I can know." I said and saw the rest of the group coming to us, though Roy wasn't there. Bee was on Vic's shouder, that is new… And Vic is still in his football uniform.

"Hey Kori Where have you been? You didn't come back." Jinx was on Wally's back with a smile on her face.

"It's a long story, Vic that was awesome! You totally scored an epic touchdown!" I cheered.

"Since when on earth did you know anything about sports Kori? You barely know what a touchdown is." Rachel asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, Richard told me." I smiled causing Rose and Rachel yo eye him like "Mm-hm", and all he did was shrug.

"Thanks a lot Kori, though I am super tired after all that running and tackling, I am exhausted…" Vic said.

"And sweaty, totally sweaty." Bee said.

"Well that's what sports are about, Bee." Vic said.

"Well I am tired too."

"Of what? All you did was stand there, shake your little pompoms and look pretty." Victor said looking at Bee.

"Well it can be tiring being a cheerleader okay!" Bee said the she froze. "Did you just call me pretty?"

"Well…" Vic was gonna say something but got caught off.

"Look today was an eventful day, but we all gotta get home and some rest cause we have school tomorrow." Rachel said.

"Rachel is right, I am pretty tired and I would like to get some beauty rest." Jinx said.

"No kidding!" Bee said.

"Fine, let's get going." Rose said and we got into the cars, before I got into Rose's car I saw Richard looking at me and for some reason I waved and he nodded. What was that Kori?

#

I was studying when I heard the doorbell ring, I opened my bedroom door and turned to the staircase. "Komi, can you get that!"

"Sure, cause you can't do it!" Komi yelled from downstairs. I went back to my studying when I heard. "Kori! It's for you!" Uhg. I left my room and went downstairs and saw Roy at the doorstep… With a drink in his hand.

"Hey Kori, any chance you're still thirsty?" Roy stupidly asked and smiled.

"Roy what are doing here?" I asked.

"Well, remember… you wanted a drink." I gave him a look. "Look Kori I am super sorry I didn't come, I just got caught in something and I couldn't come back to tell you."

"Or call… Or text."

"I told you, I got really caught up. Let me make it up to…"

"Look, if there's anyone that's gonna take the advantage of how naïve my sister is… It's me, no one else. So I'm not gonna stand here and watch her go "Oh my gosh, I totally can't stay mad at you, I totally understand and forgive you!" and shit like that." Komi imitated me terribly but the shocking part is she's actually doing something nice for me. "It was really nice of you to come by and realize how stupid you are, but buh-bye."

"But…"

"Buh-bye!" Komi pushed Roy and closed the door.

"Wow thanks Komi." I said.

"Shut up, and make me a chicken sandwich… And don't skip the mayo." Komi said and I just looked at her then made my way to the kitchen.

Sisters… Strange and fascinating.

End Of Chapter.

 **What'up everyone? It's your girl Jasmine! That was chapter fourteen and I hoped you liked it, and yeah I've been think of adding more Richard and Kori time and less Roy and Kori time. Nah no one want any of that stuff… Hope you liked it, cause boy was it impossible to right… Talk about writers block… Yeah! Thanks so much for reading, hopefully the next chapter will be out soon cause I've super busy lately but I really care 'bout you guys getting in on this action! Love y'all so much!**

 **Jasmine Out.**


	15. Carnival fun

**Kori's POV**

Saturday

Today the group as and I are on our way to a carnival! We thought it'd be fun and also, we've never really spent Saturdays together. Everyone's really excited, why wouldn't we be like? Hello… Carnival! All the food, rides and most of all… Cotton candy! I can't wait to shove some… Into my mouth cause that's where all the cotton candy I'll be eating, will be going. We finally made it and got out of the cars and Garfield and I looked at the place like it was heaven, wow. "We're here!" We yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah you're excited and glad we're here. But can you act your age Kori… I'm not so sure how old you are Garfield." Rose said and Garfield gave her a look causing us to giggle. Richard's car pulled up and Kitten was the first to be seen, I don't remember her being invited.

"Oh my gosh Dicky, a carnival?!" She yelled. "Out of all the romantic places in the world, you brought me to a carnival?!"

Richard got out of the car and closed the door. "Look Kitten, I didn't ask for you to come along and for you info… We're not dating anymore." Richard said, I didn't notice he had his shades on.

"Would you stop saying that, you're hurting my feelings!"

"And I don't care!" Richard turned his head to us and so did Kitten, but Kitten's eyes landed on me and she did not look happy.

"Hey Dick." Victor said.

"Hey." Richard said with his usual serious face.

"Oh so we're here so you can be with your friends, right!" Kitten yelled.

"Kitten, shut up!" Richard snapped causing Kitten to flinch… Tbh, I did to. Kitten just stayed quiet after that.

"Let's go get the fun started yo!" Garfield exclaimed and we all went to the entrance, bought some tickets and got in. The sweet scent of carnival food hit my nose so bad that I almost started drooling… Which would be disgusting and wrong to show in public, but Garfield looked like he didn't care at all and drooled on.

"Mm, does anyone smell that sweet, sweet carnival food goodness!" Vic exclaimed.

"I know Garfield does." Bee said with a chuckle.

Garfield blinked and looked at Bee. "Wha?"

Bee giggled. "Nothing."

"I don't know what to try out first, everything looks so fun and I wanna get on all of them!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Just chill out girl, you'll try out everything" Wally said.

"Well if we keep standing here and keep wasting time… you won't." Rachel said.

"She's right though, let's go!" Rose said.

"Yeah!" Garfield exclaimed.

~~Later~~

I saw Kitten drag Richard somewhere and he looked like he didn't like it, at all. I felt someone tap my shoulder and when I turned I saw Roy holding up some cotton candy and he had an apologetic smile on his face… Aw. "Hey, I know you don't want to talk me right now but my conscience won't let me sleep at night till I know I got your forgiveness." Komi and Rachel say I'm the most naïve person ever… But then again, I don't think I am… I just think I'm understanding and a kind person.

"Well… I don't know." I said.

"Come on Kori, at least let me spend a little time with you here." Roy pouted… Curse my conscience and kindness.

"Okay fine," He smiled. "just this one." Roy just nodded, obviously not making any promises I mean hey… I don't have anyone else to spend carnival time with. Wally is with Jinx, Rose is with Rachel and Garfield went to check out some haunted house, Bee and Victor went to check out the really huge rollercoaster, Kitten drag Dick to I don't know where and right now I am with Roy, see what being desperate can lead you to? Hanging out with some guy that's ditched you… Twice. This should be fun.

 **Regular POV**

Kori took the cotton candy from Roy and he smiled and at her. "What do you think we should try out first?" Roy asked Kori.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Kori asked shoving some cotton candy into her mouth.

"Okay, let's try out that booth over there." Roy said then dragged Kori with him.

There was a booth that had targets on the wall and tons of prizes just hanging there. "So?" Kori asked already bored with everything.

"Darts, I'm gonna throw darts at each target and if I win… I'll get you a prize." Roy said.

"Okay." Kori said shoving more cotton candy in her mouth. Roy paid the owner of the booth and the man gave him three darts. Roy aimed and tossed a dart at a target and he missed. "Two more." Kori said.

"I got this." Roy said and Kori shrugged, Roy tossed another dart and missed again. "Third time's a charm." He tossed another dart and missed.

"It's okay Roy, better luck next time." Kori said.

"Yeah, like right now." Roy paid the booth owner and got three more darts. After many trials of failure, Roy started to lose it.

"Roy, if we stay here we're gonna miss out on other stuff… And you're gonna be flat broke." Kori said putting her last piece of cotton candy into her mouth and frowning.

"No, I'm gonna win you that prize!" He snapped.

"Whoa Roy, I think you're being a little obsessive, I don't even want a prize. Hey how about we both go on the Farris wheel and on the way there we can grab a snack. What do you think?" Kori asked placing her hand on Roy's shoulder with a smile on her face.

"That'll be okay, as long as you'll be happy right?" Roy asked making Kori's eyes widen and think of how big of a baby he's being right now.

"Yeah, I'll be extremely happy." Kori said. 'As long as you're mentally stable, I think I'll be fine.' Kori said in her head. "Let's go."

On the way to the Farris wheel Roy got some popcorn, and when they made it there, they were waiting in line. "We're gonna be next after a good four people, this should be fun." Roy said tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "I think this need more salt, I'll be right back." Roy walked away.

"Roy!" Kori yelled. "Way to spend time with a girl." Kori pulled out her phone when somebody ran up to her panting. "Whoa Richard, are you okay?" Kori scanned him from head to toe.

"Yeah, yeah… Uh let's go, we're next." Richard lightly pushed Kori into the seat and sat down next to her.

"Um… Okay."

"Hey have you seen Dick?" Kitten asked Roy.

"No, not at all." Roy answered.

"Where are you going?" Kitten asked.

"The Farris wheel, Kori's waiting for me in line."

"Isn't she the same girl you've blown off just to be with- Is that Dick?!" Kitten cut herself off after seeing Richard on the Farris wheel with Kori. "And he's with your little girlfriend!"

"What?" Roy looked at the now moving Farris wheel and spotted Kori as and Richard seating together.

"Oh, I have had it with her being around Dick all the time!" Kitten yelled. "Dick Grayson when you get down here you are so dead!"

"Hey isn't that Kitten over there?" Kori pointed at the ground.

"Oh yeah, I am so glad I am far away from her… Finally some space." Richard said.

"She does not look happy." Kori said remembering Kitten's threat.

"Don't worry about her," Kori looked at Kitten one more time and saw her walk away with Roy. After good two minutes of going around the Farris wheel stopped and Richard and Kori were at the top.

Whoa, What just happened?" Kori asked looking around.

"Everybody don't panic, something went wrong with the power system and we just called someone to come fix it! You'll be safe on the ground in twenty minutes." Some man with a megaphone said on the ground.

"Twenty minutes? I think that's okay." Kori said.

"For you! I just remembered I'm afraid of heights! " Richard yelled and looked at the ground and started to freak out while Kori was still trying to process everything.

"What?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'm like super afraid of heights."

"Then what the hell are you doing on a Farris wheel?!"

"I don't know, getting away from my psychotic ex!" Richard started to freak out even more.

 **Kori's POV**

I literally had no idea what to do, I'm stuck on a Farris wheel with a bad boy that everyone is terrified of, who apparently is afraid of heights. "Okay, Richard… Calm down." I said holding both his arms. "Look at me... Don't look down, just look at me and look into my eyes… Don't look down, just look into my eyes." Richard looked at me, my key was to distract him… But I think I was getting distracted. "Breathe slower and calm down, don't look down at all." I got trapped into his amazing blue eyes that are just… Beautiful. It's like they're an ocean, that I'm drowning into. At this point I was so lost in his eyes, it's like everything around us was gone.

"Um, I think I'm a little calm now." Richard said and I let go of him and he put his shades back on. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I felt hypnotized, what was that feeling?

"I wonder when they're gonna fix this thing." Richard said.

"Haha, well at least you're far away from Kitten like you wanted to be." I said.

"Which is the good part about this whole situation, though it's got a consequence." Richard said and I chucked a little.

"Is she that bad?" I asked.

"Yes, Kitten is crazy! I tell her we're over and she doesn't get the whole point of leaving me alone." Richard said. "And she knows most of my relationships with girls don't last long."

"I guess she wants to be the unique one and stay as your soulmate." I said.

"Or she just wants to prove to other girls that she has what they can't have, which is a typically Kitten move if you ask me." Richard said.

"Okay, wow… That's a little bratty." I said.

"Well that's what she does, as the spoiled little brat she is." Richard said, this guy is really, really hard to figure out and I have tried to my hardest to figure him out but… It's just hard. Maybe he's one of those rebels without a cause… Hm. Richard and I talked and it was like he wasn't freaking out just a few minutes ago, wow. Plus for some reason he's a interesting person to talk to, maybe it's cause I wanna know everything about the guy. It's not like I'm gonna go all creepy stalker on him, no I would never do that… Though Komi has, multiple times. Maybe to know him better I should talk to him more? Nah, Rose and Rachel would never approve of that, I'd ask why but I already know. They do not want me to end up like every girl Richard has ever been with. Got there dreams crushed and hearts broken, lost the whole will to live and I don't blame them, if a guy like Richard… super good looking, were to ask you out and you say yes and for a good two weeks, you thinking you'll be together forever and then all of a sudden… He dumps you, you know everything is not okay. I'd jump off a bridge.

Me still talking to Richard about who knows what, the Farris wheel started to move. Wow, time flies when you're having fun I guess. Everyone got off the wheel and I could finally stretch my legs, Richard looked relived. "You okay?" I asked.

"I feel a lot better now!" He said and I chuckled. "Come on, the fun can't end here."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a carnival princess, we need to see and do everything. Now let's go." Richard took me the hand and I could feel a little hint of electricity go up my hand. Then he pulled me and we ran, I didn't really know we were running till we stopped and I was panting. I looked up and saw…

"Bumper cars?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Who wouldn't want to have fun at a place that's painted fun all over?" Richard took off his shades and looked at me.

"Rachel?"

"True, come on." It's strange how Richard wants to spend time with me really, or he just wants to keep playing hide and seek with Kitten… I don't know, he's really confusing.

"Okay fine, let's go." I said. Usually when I agree to something Roy gives me a stupid smile, but Richard… No, he didn't show any sign of excitement. Richard and got into different bumper cars and I sat there with my phone in my hand, till my car got shoved and my phone dropped somewhere in the car. I looked up and saw Richard with a smirk on his face. "What was that?"

"I bumped you, with my car." Richard said.

"Why?"

"Cause it's a bumper car." Richard said in a duh tone and I rolled my eyes, I was about to pick up my phone when I got bumped again.

"Okay, that's enough of that!" I turned my car wheel and drove towards Richard and bumped him. "Happy?"

"No." Richard bumped me so hard that my car moved back and some of my hair went all up in my face, I got my hair out of my face then looked at Richard and growled. I drove heading for him and he drove off and it was like were playing tag but with bumper cars. I bumped him and he bumped me and vice versa, till we were exhausted.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed.

"Told ya," Richard said while I was trying to fix my hair… I should've put it in a ponytail. "you want some cotton candy?"

"Yeah totally, I'd never say no to cotton candy." I said done with the whole put my hair in place process.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just love how sweet it is, how pink and fluffy it is and how it just disappears in my mouth." I said day dream bout the whole thing and almost drooling.

"Okay I see how much you love cotton candy, but you don't need to drool over it princess." I wiped my mouth with a hint of embarrassment while Richard chuckled and got me cotton candy.

"You don't really have to get me cotton candy Richard." I said as he handed me the candy floss.

"But I want to get you cotton candy," And Richard gets What he wants.

"Can I at least pay you back?" I asked hopping he'd say yes.

"Mm… No." He said taking a piece from my cotton candy. "Come on, we still got tons to do." Richard said taking me by the hand again and pulling me with him. This time we stopped at a booth, and it had the cutest prizes! I just couldn't stop staring at them, especially this pink teddy bear that kept on calling me. "I'm gonna guess you want something," Richard said and I nodded still staring at the bear. "Don't worry, I'll win it for you."

"What? No, I can win it for myself. I'm quite capable of doing that on my own." I said.

"Yeah, I get that but it wouldn't be the right thing to let a lady win as prize for herself when a gentleman is present." Richard said.

"Come on Richard."

"You're a stubborn little thing aren't you?"

"I've never got anyone to win anything for me, okay?"

"Okay, you let me win by you a prize and this'll be the last thing I'll do for you. " Richard said.

"Okay, deal."

"… Today." I looked at him and he smirked… I shouldn't have accepted that deal. Richard paid the lady running the booth and she smiled at him then gave him three rings. Hopefully his aim isn't as bad as Roy's. I shoved some cotton candy into my mouth and felt it dissolve on my tongue… That felt good.

Richard just looked at the three stands and tossed a ring after another and all three rings went around the stands… He won. "What would you like?" The woman asked.

"The pink teddy bear." The woman just smiled and handed Richard the medium sized bear and he handed it to me.

"You're a lucky girl." The woman said.

"She has no idea." Richard said looking at me and putting another piece of my cotton candy in his mouth.

"Thanks, he's so pink and silky soft… Silky! I'll name him Silky." I exclaimed.

"Okay, and the pink bear has a name.

"It'll look great in my stuffed animal collection."

"What?" Richard questioned?

"Nothing." I said hoping he didn't hear me.

"Come on." Richard said and I followed him.

So I pretty much spent the entire Carnival time with Richard and Silky. And I have to say, it was pretty fun. I did not know Richard could be fun at all. We went on a rollercoaster, spinning cups, this thing called the nut cracker… Almost lost my lunch, we went to a fun house that looked like something Phineas and Ferb would build, I got my face painted and we played dunk the dummy, this guy was in a tank and Richard let me dunk him… Which was also me! We did so many cool things and to end it all we went to a photo booth and took ridiculous pictures! I have never had so much fun with a guy like this EVER. I laughed till my tummy hurt, I smiled so hard my cheekbones hurt and we had so much ice-cream we had terrible brain freezes and Richard took a pic of the face I made when I had a brain freeze and he laughed. I finally got to hear Richard laugh… And it was hilarious!

It started to get dark and the place was closing up so we had to leave. "Today was so fun, I've never really had that much fun with a guy ever." I said as Richard and I were walking back to cars, cause that's where the group said we'd meet.

"Wow, then I am glad that I am the first. I feel so achieved." Richard said and I laughed, for a douche he's actually really a nice guy.

"I just can't wait to go home and pass out on my bed, I am like super tired." I stretched a little.

"Yeah today has been quite eventful, I have to admit, I haven't really had this much fun with a girl… Really."

"Aren't you like, a ladies man?"

"Well I am, but it's not like I actually go out with my players." Richard said.

"Then I am glad to be the first." I said with a smile. I can literally feel Richard and I bond… A lot, and I am totally okay with it. I actually cannot see what could possibly go wrong if Richard and I got to know each other better. I mean we're friends right… Right? I don't know, he's pretty confusing… But he said we're friends the day we went to see Sophie. So…are we friends? Hm.

But if I hung out with Richard more, people would see how fun and nice he is, if that would be possible. Cause if I walked up to Richard and be like. "Hey, wanna hang out some time?"

I'd look totally stupid.

Rose would not agree.

I'd make a total fool of myself, and with his status it would be like I'm just to get in bed with him.

And… This stuff just happens naturally.

This whole Kori and Richard hang out thing happens on unexpected occasions, really it's never planned. We spotted the group and I knew once we make there, Richard and I are off speaking terms. For some reason I frowned at the thought, I guess I'm gonna miss all the fun we had… I'm so glad I got pictures… And Silky. "Today was super fun Richard, I really liked it." I said looking at him.

"Yeah, it was… I liked it too." I looked at Kitten and when she spotted me she looked… Pissed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Kitten doesn't do anything to hurt you." Richard said and I looked up at him.

"Thanks…" Wait so does that mean Kitten has hurt people before? Well she does look crazy. "Oh and thanks for Silky, I really like him." I said hugging my pink bear that Richard won for me.

"No prob, I bet he's gonna love his new friends that are in your stuffed animal collection." He said.

"Yeah…Wait what?!"

"Nothing." Richard said, he heard me.

"Kori! Wow, I love your bear!" Bee came running to me then touched Silky. "Where'd you get it?"

"Richard played a game and won it for me." I said and Roy, Kitten, Rose and Jinx darted their eyes at me… Then Richard. Bee blinked and then smiled.

"I think we should get going now." Wally said unlocking his car.

Everyone started to the cars we came with and before I got in, Kitten was yelling at Richard who looked like he didn't care. Then his eyes landed on me and he winked… Wait… What? And I smiled and got in. Roy didn't look happy with me but I didn't care.

I had fun, and that's the only thing that matters.

End of Chapter.

 **Hey guys, how's it going? So I may have taken some time with the update, I'm sorry. I had a bad case of writers block… It was really bad. But what matters is that you guys finally got your update and everyone is happy… Hopefully. So I hoped you liked chapter fifteen, don't forget to tell me what you think of it in the reviews. Thanks so much for reading, love you guys.**

 **Jasmine Out.**


	16. Not So Get Together and Sister Love

**Kori's POV**

Tuesday

Time Has really gone by fast, it's like yesterday was Saturday and I was having so much with Richard. I don't know what's wrong with me, I keep thinking of that day. I walked into the house with Silky and Komi just looked at the bear, then me, then the bear… And she just kept on doing whatever the heck she was doing and didn't say a thing… Which is nothing like Komi, Komi always has something to say and I felt empty… Wow

"Kori, you there?" I heard Jinx's voice.

"Yeah, what's up?" I looked at her.

"Wally's throwing a party tonight." Jinx said.

"Girl, it's Tuesday… A school night, plus I have to study Jinx." I said.

"Okay it's not a party, but it's a little quiet get together."

"Who's gonna be there?" I asked.

"The group and a few other people, but it'll be fun Kori."

"Fine Jinx, I'll go to Wally's party tonight." Jinx smiled.

"Yay! Wally's gonna be so happy when I tell you're gonna be there!" And that is how Jinx ran out of the room, she said hi to Bee on her way out while be entered the room.

"What set her running?" Bee asked as she sat across from me.

"She's gonna tell Wally I'm going to his little 'get together.' That's taking place tonight." I said looking at my book while tapping my chin with my pencil.

"Ooh yay, good to know you're going. Good part is Richard's going."

"Why is that the good this is Dick's going to be there?" I asked looking at Bee with my eyebrows raised.

"Cause you're totally into each other, duh." Bee said and I looked at her like she was crazy… Cause she is.

"What? No, no, no… We're not." I said shaking my head. "And tell that little demon that told you Richard and I are into each other… That we're not!"

"Oh come on, check it. Dick drove you home, saved you, took you out for ice-cream, let you wear his jacket when you were cold, sat with you at the big game and opened your drink, sat with you at on a Farris wheel when he just so happens to be afraid of heights, bought you cotton candy, won you an adorable bear and said he's gonna protect you from Kitten." Bee listed every nice thing Richard has done for me, which I told her and nobody else

"Well about the last one…"

"Am I missing out something?" She asked. "Oh, calls you princess and let's you call him Richard."

"What's wrong with me calling him Richard?" I asked.

"No one ever calls him Richard… No one, including the teachers." Bee said.

"I just think calling him Dick is a little dirty, don't you think?"

"Look girl, I can bet with you saying Dick likes you and some day not so far from now he's going to admit." Bee said.

"Bee would you do me a favor and not put this stuff in my head." I said closing my book.

"I won't, but it's all gonna come to you and hit you so hard you're gonna be like 'OMG Bee, you were so right.' And then I'll be like 'Mm-hm girl, I told and I was right.' Then after that you're gonna pay ten bucks." Bee said and I just blinked.

"Okay, I think you're being a little too crazy about this thing Bee." I said.

"Well we'll see about that Kori, and I'm so gonna get that ten bucks. Now come on, we got stuff to do."

≈≈Later≈≈

Bee, Rose and I made it to Wally's house and they were only a few cars out here, plus I could barely hear music at all… I guess Jinx was telling the truth.

Sadly Rachel couldn't make it cause she had to deal with some family matters, I didn't even bug her she just said she had family matters to settle and I dropped it. When Rachel says she's got family issues you have to take it seriously cause her family is… How do I Put this? Strange.

I was wearing blue skinnies, a pink Long-sleeved shirt, white sneakers and my hair was in a ponytail. Rose was wearing black jeans, a black Long-sleeved shirt with red sleeves, white sneakers and her hair down as usual. Bee was wearing a black short-short, a dark blue sweatshirt, gray all star converse and her hair in it's usual style.

I pressed the doorbell and Jinx opened the door. "Hey girls, you made it." Jinx said with a smile. "See, I told you it was a little get together, come in." Jinx stepped out of the way so we could enter and wow… Wally's place is way nicer than I imagined.

"Use a coaster!" I heard Wally shout before he walked out of the kitchen, when he saw us he smiled. "Hey guys, glad you could make it to my little get together. We're gonna play games, watch some movies, eat some snacks and do other cool stuff." Wally said.

"Wow, and I thought this was going to be some crazy party like project X." Rose said.

"Rose please, I'm not the extreme party type… Unless and otherwise." Wally said as he started to walk into the living room where my eyes immediately landed on Richard who was talking to some girl and for some reason my tummy was turning.

"So, where are your parents Wally?" I asked.

"Anniversary date, won't be back for hours." Wally answered looking at his phone.

"Hey Kori!" Garfield yelled and Richard's eyes darted at me.

"Hey Garfield." I smiled at him.

"I got a question, which one came first? The chicken or the egg?" Garfield asked and when I was about to give my answer the question hit me so hard it put me in thought.

"Isn't it the egg?" I raised a brow.

"But who laid the egg?" Bee asked.

"What?" Rose asked. "But don't chickens come from eggs?"

"But chickens also lay eggs, it's like eggs pop up outta no where." Bee said.

"But chickens hatch from eggs." I said really puzzled with this question.

"Oh wow, I am so confused." Rose said.

"You know what Garfield? Keep that question to yourself for now." Bee said giving up on the ridiculous question.

"Hey Vic!" I greeted Victor while he was playing some video game with some person I have never seen before.

"Hey Kori, how's it going?" Victor was so focused on the game that he didn't turn his head.

"I'm fine thanks for asking, how bout you?"

"Oh you know, the usual… Booyah!" Victor got up and did what looked like a victory dance. "What's up?"

"Hey Vic." Bee smiled.

"Let me show you around Kori." Jinx said.

"I'm just gonna stay here and play some video games with Wally." Rose said.

"Oh this should be fun!" Wally smirked.

"Okay Jinx, let's go." I said and Jinx pulled me with her and we went upstairs.

After a whole lot of showing me tons of rooms, Jinx took me to the family room. "And these are all of Wally's trophies!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Wow, I didn't know Wally was part of the track team." I said looking at a picture of Wally being the only one at the finish line with his hands in the air and a huge smile on his face.

"Well he is, and he's like the fastest runner at school." Jinx said looking at Wally's pictures, she must really love the guy. "I'm the one that got him into this gig."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah, he was late for a class and he ran like really fast in the hallways while chanting 'I'm late, I'm late!' over and over again, he did that a lot really." Jinx said. "This one time when he made it to class I was like 'wow slowpoke, you're like Usain Bolt but in high school. You should join the track team.' And then he was like 'That sounds fun, I guess I will.' And then when he got his first medal I was like 'Great job slowpoke, you like beat the school record.' And then he was like. 'Yeah and it feels great thanks to you, wanna hang out some time?' and then I laughed and walked away and was like 'See you at lunch tomorrow.' And then we started to hang out a lot."

"That was a touching story." I said.

"And it totally didn't go that way!" Wally said standing in the door way.

"Yeah it did, okay how did we meet Wally?" Jinx asked.

"At Victor's party." Wally said.

"That's when we met the group, Wally."

"What? Oh yeah.."

"Oh so you forgot how we met?" Jinx asked walking up to him and he backed up.

"Not really," Wally said with his hands up. "I just got everything mixed up." And that is how Wall ran and Jinx chased him and I laughed.

I continued to look at Wally's greatest achievements and wow, he is fast. "Hey princess." I turned my head towards the door and Richard was leaning on the doorframe with a red cup in his hand and a smirk plastered on his face… Gosh he looked good… Wait what?

"Hey Richard, how's it going?" I smiled.

"Good, whatcha doing?" He walked over to me.

"Oh nothing, just looking at Wally's amazingly shiny first place trophies." I said.

"Eh, I have more." Richard said shrugging, of course he's got more. Probably for world's hottest gut… Wait what?

"Really?" I questioned.

"Uh yeah," He took a sip of his drink. "if you want I can show them to you in person." He said looking at me.

"At your house?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I've got no problem with that." He said taking another sip.

"Okay, can't wait to see Richard Grayson's amazing achievements." I said and he just chuckled.

"Come on, let's go get you a drink." Richard said walking to the door and I followed.

"So what drink is in your cup?" I asked obliviously, it's probably alcohol… What else would be in a plastic red cup?

"Uh… Nothing you would drink." He said taking a sip and walking to the minibar, hopefully he won't offer me different varieties of alcohol like Roy did last time. "Can I get a Dr. Pepper?" Richard said which took me by surprise, Richard was given the drink and he handed it to me and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said opening the can of Dr. Pepper. "So what now?" I asked.

"I dunno, let's just sit down and talk." Richard shrugged.

"Okay." I stared at the soda can then went over to the bar counter. "Um, may I have a straw." I asked and the person tending the bar gave me one with a friendly smile.

"What was that for?" Richard raised a brow as I put the straw in the can opening.

"I was so not gonna drink from the can with my mouth on it, there are probably thousands of germs on it, so why not use a straw?" I said slurping on my drink.

"Wow, that's actually something I've never thought of." Richard said as we walked to a couch.

"Not many people think of germs." I said.

"That's true, an example is Garfield really." Richard as we sat down.

"I've noticed Garfield's disturbed behavior, and I think he needs a lot of help." I said looking at Garfield who was playing a video game whilst lying on the floor.

"And that is why he has Rachel as his tutor and probably his do or don't coach." Richard said taking a sip.

"I did not know Rachel is Garfield's tutor." I said looking at Richard.

"Yeah, not many people know. And by that I mean, I'm the only person that knows… Well you know to now so we're the only people that know."

"Hm…" I hummed.

"And maybe they could be secretly dating, I don't know Garfield just really likes her." Richard said with a shrug and my eyes widened.

"No way, that's so cute!" I exclaimed and turned to Richard, I know a few people probably turned their heads but at this point I really didn't care.

"You did not hear that from me." Richard said.

"Oh my gosh, I bet Rachel probably likes Garfield too." I said. "What about Terra?"

"Who?" Richard raised a brow.

"You know, blonde girl and she just so happens to be Kitten's best friend. " I said saying all that I know about Terra, which ain't that much but I'm sure it'll click.

"Oh her, yeah she's obviously gonna get tired of Garfield… Or maybe Garfield's gonna get smart and realize she's using him… We all know that's not going to happen."

"You're like he's best friend, you're at least supposed to let Gar know he's being used." I said.

"Have you ever met someone that's love sick?" Richard asked and it was like a little thought bubble popped up and I could see Komi looking a picture of a guy she once had a crush on and was super excited when she found out he liked her too. Turned out the guy had a girlfriend… Boy did she throw a fit.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Do you know how hard it is to get them to snap out of it cause you know the person they like is bad for them?" Another thought bubble popped up;

Me: Komi, he doesn't like you!

Komi: Oh shut up, you're just jealous cause no guy at our school likes you!

Me: I saw him with another girl… Making out!

Komi: He was probably giving her CPR and you thought he was kissing her cause no guy has ever kissed you, now get out of my way I'm gonna be late for my date! *storms out*

"Yeah, yeah… I get it, and when he finds out he'll be devastated." I sighed. Love is blind.

"Yeah." Richard said, poor Garfield… Well at least he's got Rachel, off she likes him… I don't know, she doesn't show any other emotion except "whatever."

≈Later≈

The get together thing is actually really fun, mostly cause I've spent most of my time here talking to Richard. And every now and then, Roy and Kitten would look at us… Kitten looked like she was gonna chop my head off and throw it to the wolves.

Richard's phone started to ring and he looked at it. "I'll be right back, let me just answer this." Richard said getting up and I nodded, then he left.

"Where's he going?" Bee asked coming out of nowhere.

"Uh, he had to answer his phone." I said looking at her weird.

"Oh, come on… Let's go grab a snack, I am hungry!" Bee pulled me up and we walked to the kitchen.

"I see you've made a new friend Kori." Rose said with her arms crossed while leaning on the counter.

"I made a new friend?" I asked acting oblivious and all Rose did was raise an eyebrow and I sighed. "I know you said I shouldn't be alone with him, but he's really nice Rose." I said.

"Yeah Rose, he totally likes Kori." Bee said and I looked at her.

"As a friend." I said.

"Right…" Bee rolled her eyes.

"As your friend, I just don't want you to get hurt Kori." Rose said.

"Girl, if Dick was gonna hurt her don't you think he would've played her by now?"

"Well… Uhg, just be careful." Rose said.

"Um hey, I would like a glass of water." We turned to see Terra and Kitten.

"I'm sorry but, do we look like maids?" Rose crossed her arms.

"Well looking at your Hispanic looks, it is really hard to tell." Terra smirked.

Rose chuckled. "Cute, for a bitch." She said.

"You better watch your tone Missy, you have no idea who you're talking to." Kitten said.

"The school's biggest sluts?" Bee crossed her arms.

"Hey watch it, I can let people know some bad things about you." Kitten said.

"Wow Kitty spreading rumors? Good to know you've found a new hobby other than spreading your legs." Jinx said walking in… I do not like where this is going.

"You little…" Kitten started.

"You better watch your tongue around my friends sweetheart, cause I can easily get you kicked out." Jinx said giving Kitten a mean look.

"You can't tell us what to do Jinx." Terra said. "You don't own the place."

"Trust me, I do." Jinx said.

"Girls, I think we should just leave them alone." I said.

"Oh look, princess starry eyes has got something to say." Kitten said moving a little closer to me but Rose stopped her.

"Watch your step Kitten." Rose said.

"Kitten you better leave this place right now before I call Wally." Jinx said.

"And what the heck is your little boyfriend gonna do Jinx?" Terra crossed her arms.

"Let's go guys." I held Bee's arm and the next thing I knew, I felt a liquid splash on my top and I gasped.

"That's it Kitten!" Jinx left the room and I just looked at my shirt, which now smelt like alcohol.

"Come on, let's go Kori." Bee said and that is how Rose, Bee and I left Wally's house. Before we could get into Rose's car, someone gripped my arm really tight and I looked at the person.

"This is the last warning, stay away from Dick or things will get ugly." Kitten said with the word death written in her eyes. She tightened the grip on my arm and I could feel her fake nails just dig into my skin and I winced in pain, then she let go of my arm roughly and I held it in so much pain that I almost cried.

I felt a hand pull me back and I found myself in the car. Looks like I made a huge mistake hanging out with Richard…

#

"Do I smell alcohol?" Komi asked as I entered the house. "Where you drinking?!"

"No I wasn't, some girls started a fight at the get together and one of them who apparently doesn't like me, splashed some on my shirt." I said walking up the stairs and I could hear Komi's footsteps behind me. I walked into my bedroom then the bathroom connected to it and turned on the light.

"Wow, it's like no one on earth likes you Kori, they're always using you and getting you into trouble." Komi leaned on the doorframe with a smirk playing on her lips.

"You're literally one of the people that do that to me." I said pulling up my sleeve and looking at the now bloody mess on my arm, I turned on the faucet and let the water run on my arm causing me to wince a little.

Komi chuckled. "Oh come on little sis, when have I ever been mean to you?"

"Everyday of my life Komi, that's all you do." I said not looking at her. "You just get your pleasure from my pain, I'm always nice to you and all you do is pay me back with rudeness and hatred." I said turning off the water. "Some times I even wonder if you're my sister."

"Wow Kori, stop being such a baby." She said as opened the cabinet and I didn't say a thing. "Wait you're being serious about this?"

I didn't answer.

"Kori so what now, you're just gonna stop talking to me?"

"I'm sick and tired of you always making fun of me and bullying me." I got a cream from the cabinet. "I'm done looking out for you Komi… I'm done."

"You know what Kori, don't come crawling back to me." She said, I thought she was gonna leave the room but she just stood there looking at me… She actually looked sad, it's like waited for me to say something. "Come on Kori, who's going to get me out of trouble if you're not going to be there to help me?"

I just shrugged and applied the cream on my arm.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked walking close to me.

"Nothing, now leave me alone." I said, she just grabbed my arm and looked at it and I winced. "Let go of my arm Komi!"

"No." She said. "Did the same girl do this to you?" I kept quiet. "Answer me."

"It's not you care at all Komi." I said yanking my arm back.

"How do you know?" Komi asked.

"Cause you never do! You're always the one to hurt me Komi, you and your friends. Now just stop pretending to be all nice and all and leave me alone."

"I know I've done some pretty messed up stuff to you ever since we were little, but it doesn't mean I've never cared okay?"

"That's how it seems." I said.

"Look, the only reason I've been mean to you is cause I've been jealous." She said and I looked at her. "You're probably wondering why cause I'm the awesome one." Even her explanations are self-centered. "You've always been mum and dad's favorite, always doing right thing, making them proud… It's like ever since you were born all the attention was drained from me and given to, that's why I always did the wrong thing… To get some attention." Wow… What a sad excuse for all the torture and pain I have gone through my entire life! But then again. "I'm really sorry Kori, I know I have hurt you multiple times. If you stop talking to me as my punishment, I'm totally okay with it." Komi looked down looking, wow… I never knew she could be so… Sensitive.

Yeah I know this totally doesn't make up for everything she's done to humiliate me, get me into trouble and other terrible thongs she's done causing me to clean for and what not but… If I don't forgive her, I'm just as bad as she is. Call me naïve, but she's my sister and I just have to forgive her. I looked at Komi and did something she totally didn't expect… I hugged her and I could tell it took her time to process what was going on. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh…" It took her sometime but she hugged me back. A hug from Komi, never thought it'd be like this but it's great.

"You're forgiven." I said.

"Thanks, but you know I'm not gonna be nice all the time right?"

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Now…" Komi pulled away holding my shoulders. "Tell me about the bitch that hurt my Lil sis."

End Of Chapter.

 **Hey there people, that was chapter sixteen! I really hoped you liked it cause boy did I have writers block… It's like it gets worse everyday. Anyhoo, I really liked the whole sister love part… Don't know about you guys, I feel like I added two in one… The get together gone wrong and sister love, yeah. Don't forget to tell me what you think in the reviews, and thanks so much for reading. Love you guys.**

 **Jasmine Out.**


	17. Kitten's Out Of The Bag

**Kori's POV**

Komi's car pulled up into the school's parking lot and I turned to her. I just woke up and started to have my breakfast and she was like. "Get ready quick, I'm gonna drive you to school." And I was shocked really, but I took the offer of course.

"Thanks for the ride Komi." I said to her and she was staring at her phone.

"No prob." She said not looking up at all. "Hey, stay out of trouble today I have no time to rush to the hospital just because you got into some fight with a bitch over a guy." She said. "So stay away from what's his name and Catty."

"Richard and Kitten." I corrected her.

"Whatever their names are, see you at you home." She said looking at me.

"Bye," I got out of the car and closed the door. "you're not going out, are you?"

"No promises!" And that is how she drove off. I turned my head and saw Rachel get out of a green rover and when she saw me, she walked up to me.

"Hey Kori." She greeted.

"Hey Rachel, how are ya?" I smiled still looking at the rover only to see Garfield get out.

"I'm okay."

"Hey did Garfield drive you to school?" I asked.

Rachel hesitated. "Yeah, he wouldn't stop bugging me and I thought why not?" She said. "Rose told me what happened last night, are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"If I say yes, I'd be lying." I said. "I'm actually not okay."

"What did Kitten do to you?"

"Well she hurt my arm with her artificial nails." I pulled up my sleeve.

"Wow, that looks deep." Rachel said tapping my skin a little which hurt.

"Yeah, and it hurts a lot." I said pulling down my sleeve. "She did it as a warning…"

"For you to stay away from Dick." She said finishing up my sentence. "You definitely know what this means right?" But I really liked hanging out with Richard.

"Yeah, I know." I said with a frown.

"Glad I don't have to point it out for you." I sighed as I saw Richard's car pull up. "Let's go, the girls are probably waiting for us."

#

We walked into the cafeteria while Bee was whining. "Oh come on, if Kori's the one that's gonna get hurt, why do I have to go through with this!"

"Cause she's our friend Bee, whatever effects her, effects us. You know how Kitten is." Rose said.

"What so I can't see Vic anymore?"

"Well, you got cheer practice after school and he's got football practice after school, so you can see him then." I said.

"But that's not enough time!" Bee whined causing Rachel and Rose to roll their eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Bee." Rachel said as we entered the cafeteria. When we entered the cafeteria the first thing that caught my eye was Richard, he turned his head and saw me. I turned my head and saw Kitten looking at me with her cat eyed friends *sigh*.

"Come on, let's sit over there." Rose said, when we took our seats a familiar pink haired sat with us.

"Hey, why aren't you guys sitting with the boys?" Jinx asked.

"Cause Kitten's gonna slit Kori's throat if she's found with Dick." Rose said.

"I can't believe you're gonna listen to that bitch of whore Kitten." Jinx said.

"We're not taking any chances Jinx, Kitten already tried to hurt Kori. In fact she did, she could do worse." Rachel said.

"And we're all involved apparently." Bee said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, Dick was asking why you left without saying goodbye." Jinx said slurping on her drink.

"Aw…" Bee said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I told him about the whole Kitten thing, he got pretty upset." Jinx said.

"He must really care." Bee said looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Or it's just another Kitten thing." After Jinx said that, I died a little in the inside.

 _The Next Day_

I was by my locker with Bee, who's locker just happens to be next to mine. I was shoving the books I needed for the next three periods while talking to Bee. "Hey Kori." I heard Roy's voice and turned around.

"Oh hey Roy." I greeted.

"Uh, I'll save you seat in class Kori." Bee said closing her locker, before leaving she made gestures behind Roy's back. She pointed at him and shook her head 'no' then she left.

"So what's up?" I asked looking at Roy.

"I feel like I haven't talked to you in awhile." He said.

"Yeah."

"Maybe it's cause you're always with Dick, I'm starting to think you enjoy his company way more than mine." Well that's true.

"Well we never hang out much cause you always disappear." I said.

Roy ran a hand threw his ginger hair then looked at me and smiled… It looked forced. "How 'bout we hang out after school today?"

"I have to wait for Bee while she's at cheer practice." I said.

"That's even better, we can hang out then." He said still smiling. From the corner of my eye I saw Richard coming this way.

"Uh, sure." I said zipping up my backpack and putting the strap on my shoulder. "I gotta go, don't wanna be late for class." I shut my locker, eyes stilled locked on Richard who was talking to Wally. His eyes landed on me and I turned my glance to Roy, to make it look like I didn't see him and I'm not avoiding him. "Bye." I said and walked away really fast…

This whole avoid Richard thing is becoming a pain in the butt.

≈Later≈

 **Richard's POV**

I was at the football field with Garfield and Wally, we were waiting for Victor who had football practice as always. Not so far from the football team was the cheer squad, who also had practice on the field.

I turned to bleachers and saw Roy with Jinx, Rose, Rachel and Kori. I don't know why but I get the feeling Kori has been avoiding me or something, every time she sees me she turns away or walks away real fast probably thinking I haven't seen her. Jinx blabbed saying Kitten did something to her but she wouldn't tell me what, I wonder what Kitten did.

"Hey look it's the girls." Garfield said, my eyes were locked on Kori of course, she looks the type that's always happy and can be easily upset.

"Let's go say hi." Wally said.

"Yeah, I feel like I haven't talked to them all day." Garfield said and I turned to the bleachers and Kori was talking to them but would turn to me every now and then.

"Yeah, let's go." I said and we all started to make our way to the bleachers, Kori's facial expression changed and she turned to the group said something and walked away. Hmm.

 **Kori's POV**

It looked like Richard, Wally and Garfield were coming to the bleachers, Richard coming worried me… I can't be seen with Richard, I will get my head chopped off! "Uh, I'll be back, I gotta go to the uh… Bathroom." I said walking away.

"Okay, but make sure you come back!" Roy said.

"I'm not like you Roy!" I said before leaving the football field.

After washing my hands and wiping them with a paper towel and throwing the scrambled up towel away, I walked out of the girls bathroom only to see a pair of blue eyes looking at me from a wall. "Uh, hey… Richard. How's it going?" I was slowly moving away to the right.

"Good, but you're kinda being rude by trying to go away thinking I wouldn't notice." He said with his usual serious expression on his face… I seriously thought he wouldn't notice.

"I'm not going away, I'm… Dancing?" That sounded more like a question than an explanation… Okaay. "Do you believe that?"

"Do you want me to believe that?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"No, I don't believe that." He said with his over serious face.

"Um, I have to go, so uh… Talk to you later." I said still slowly walking away.

"Stop." I heard him say… And I stopped. "Kori, are you avoiding me?"

"No, I'm just super busy." I said and he walked up to me from the wall he was leaning on.

"Super busy avoiding me?" He raised his brow. "Jinx told me what happened the other night, what did Kitten do to you for you to suddenly just turn away once you see me?"

"Nothing, she didn't do anything at all." And he raised his eyebrow at me again, as I bit my lower lip.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." I bit my lip again.

"Kori…" He started.

"Look, all I'm saying is that, I'm just really busy… That's all." I said raising my hands up causing my sleeves to fall and I could see the mark on my arm… Great. "Richard looked at my arm, then me… Then he grabbed my arm and looked at the mark. "Believe me when I say that's always been there." Richard didn't look at me, but kept looking at my arm.

"It pretty much looks new to me." He said. "Did kitten do this to you?" Fudge it, he's gonna find out either way.

"Yes." I said.

"Did she say anything?"

"Yes."

"Was it a threat that had to deal with you to stay away from me?" He's asking that like this has happened before.

"… Yes." Richard muttered something user his breath before looking at me.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." He apologized and I blinked.

"Well you don't really need to apologize." I said.

"It's kinda my fault." He said.

"Well yes," Richard looked at me. "well what I mean is it upsets Kitten she sees us together." I said and Richard ran a hand threw his hair.

"I have to go but I'll talk to you later… Kay?" And let Kitten murder me? No thanks. "Don't worry, I don't Kitten's gonna hurt you again."

"You sure? Cause she's got death written on her face." I said.

"Trust me." I got the feeling he's gonna do something.

"Okay Richard… I trust you." I said.

"And don't try to avoid me again and try to 'dance' away princess." Richard said and I laughed a little.

"Well, I have pretty sweet dance moves okay?"

"And what do you call that one? The 'watch me walk away slowly'?" I laughed and smiled at him.

"Shut up." I said shoving him a little.

"Kori." I heard Roy's voice, Richard and I turned our heads and saw Roy looking at us.

Richard turned to me. "I'll see you later."

"Kay." I said and Richard walked away.

"The bathroom, huh?" Roy raised an eye brow.

"I found him waiting for me." I said.

"Right." Roy rolled his eyes. "Come on." Geez, I wonder why he's so mad.

We walked into the gym and saw Bee prancing around like a pony with a huge smile on her face. She jumped up and down and did a cartwheel, she was still wearing her cheer uniform. "Yaay!"

"Wow Bee, new routine?" I asked.

"Nope, Vic asked me out on a date." Bee said. "On Friday night!" She exclaimed.

"Lucky you." I said and she hugged me.

"I know!" She smiled.

"Okay, let's go. I have to study for a test." Rose said.

"Sadly me too." Jinx sighed.

"Come on, let's get you home." Wally said to Jinx.

"Let's go girls." Rose said.

"That way I can start planning for my big date on Friday." Bee smiled.

"So where's Vic?" I asked.

"He had to go change and hit the showers mostly." Garfield said. "You know, cause he was sweaty."

We went to the parking lot, said our goodbyes headed home. Still, I wonder what Richard's gonna do… cause he had a "up to something" look on his face. And whatever the heck he's gonna do… I hope it doesn't effect me… Really.

Oh well, I guess I'm find out soon.

 **End Of Chapter.**

 **Hey guys, I know I took long with the update but the good things I was able to talk my mum into giving me phone. That was chapter seventeen, hope you liked it, though I couldn't think of name for the chapter… Maybe you guys can help. Anyway I want you guys to know that I will rarely update, so I can't make any promises about updating soon... Cause of my mum, she's so mean! Though everything is planned for the story, thanks to my diary. I think I should stop bringing up my issues, anyway… Thanks for reading, love you guys.**

 **Jasmine Out.**


	18. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I took forever to give you an update. My phone died and I started to panic cause I used it to update the story, I'm so sorry! I didn't forget bout you guys! Since so much time has passed and I kept you guys waiting I'm gonna give you two chapters today, that's my way of apologizing! Stay tuned cause they'll be published later today, I promise. Thanks for understanding.

Jasmine Out! 


	19. Saved By The Bad Boy

Kori's POV

I got out of Komi's and waved goodbye, I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was being watched. "Hey there princess." I heard Richard's voice and turned."Hey Richard," I greeted with a smile. "how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking."

"So who dropped you off?" He asked.

"My older sister, Komi." I answered.

"Oh so they're two Koris?" He questioned. "Is she as pretty as you?" I laughed a little... Did he just call me pretty?

"Don't try it, she's crazy." I said with my honest opinion.

"Well I like crazy." He said with a shrug.

"Trust me, you won't like this firecracker." Richard laughed and I smiled.

I turned my head and saw kitten giving me the death glare. Boy if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under right now, she said something to Terra who was looking at her phone, probably not listening. Some best friend. I felt someone wrap an arm around me. "Don't worry, I promise she won't hurt you."

"Hey you two!" Bee yelled popping out of nowhere, she does that a lot, where she comes from? Nobody knows.

"Hey Bee, how's it going?" Richard greeted Bee.

"Great, today's filled with surprises!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"First, I had blueberry fluffy pancakes instead of my usual toast an o.j, and now two certain people are walking together!" Bee was mostly looking at Richard's arm which wrapped around me, and it was at that moment that I realised that everyone was looking at us... Which made me feel major uncomfortable. Unlike Komi, I hate being the center of attention, I don't like it at all... It freaks me out!

We walked into the school building and more people were looking and whispering! "You guys are gonna be the talk of school today." Bee said.

"Let them talk." Was all Richard said. "As long as Kori's safe, I'm okay with it." I blushed, and to prove he doesn't care he pulled me closer which made Bee grin and me blush even more.

"I'm gonna guess you're not gonna let go of me anytime soon, right?" I asked and he shook his head no. "Thought so."

We made it to my locker and Richard finally let go of me. "I'll see you girls later."

"Bye Richard." I waved at him and he walked away.

After he left Bee turned to me with a smile on her face. "He so likes you!" She yelled and I covered her mouth noticing that people turned their attention to us.

"Shh, people will think you're crazy." I said while removing my hand from her mouth.

"Don't care, as long as I was right." Bee said still smiling.

"You're ridiculous Bee." I said with a chuckle.

"Hey call me whatever you want K-bear, just know that I was right." Bee said while shoving books into her backpack. "Ooh K-bear, that's a cute nickname" I rolled my eyes and opened my locker, then the five minute bell rang.

"Music to my ears, see you in second period?" I asked while putting the books I need in my bag.

"You know it, see ya." Bee walked away and I closed my locker.

"Hey Kori." I turned around and saw Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, how are you?" I greeted.

"Good, you?" She asked as we started to walk to class.

"Great, I like your hoodie." I said.

"Thanks, I just got it yesturday." She said shoving her hands into the pockets of her dark purple hoodie. "I saw you with Dick, Kitten looked like she's gonna murder you."

"She's not gonna do anything to me." I said.

"You know we're talking about Kitten, right?" She said raised a brow.

"Richard said I shouldn't worry."

"And?" Rachel questioned.

"I trust him Rae." I said.

"You're gonna end up in a hospital." Rachel said pinching the bridge of her nose.

I don't know why, but I got way too much faith in Richard.

"I can't believe prom is in two weeks!" Jinx exclaimed.

"I know, I'm so excited!" Bee squealed. "Who are you going with?"

"Obviously Wally, you?"

"I hope Vic asks me." Bee said. "What about you Rachel?"

"I have no one in mind, not that I go to these things." Rachel answered.

"What about you Rose?"

"I don't go to stuff like that, they are way too overrated." Rose answered.

"But you know with us you're gonna go right?" Jinx raised an eyebrow.

Rose sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"So Kori, are you going with Roy?" Jinx asked me.

"Uh, Kori's not going with Roy." Bee said.

"Uh, if you were paying attention you'd know Kori and Roy like each other." Jinx said.

"Uh if YOU, we're paying attention you'd know Kori and Dick like each other." Bee said whilst crossing her arms.

"Woah, whoa, whoa Dick? Dick Grayson?"

"Uh Yeah." Bee said.

"Since when?!" Jinx looked at me. "No way, I need proof." After Jinx said that the cafeteria doors burst open and none other than Kitten was standing at the entrance with Terra behind her. Kitten looked around until her eyes landed on me.

Kitten pointed at me. "YOU!" With that she walked towards me... This is it, the day I die. Kitten gripped my arm and pulled me up roughly with a killer grip causing the girls to stand up looking ready to attack. "It's like you don't get what a warning is!"

"Let me go!" I said trying to yank my arm back but her grip was too strong.

"I am going to show you want happens when you don't listen to me." Kitten said.

"You better not touch her Kitten!" Rose yelled. I saw Kitten's hand raise with her finger nails which looked more like claws ready to mark my face. I closed my eyes ready for the pain... But it didn't hit, and for some reason everyone gasped. I opened my eyes and saw someone holding Kitten's hand, I turned my head and saw Richard looking at Kitten, and he did not look happy.

"D-Dick" Kitten stammered.

"Let her go." Richard demanded with gritted teeth and Kitten immediately obeyed. I rubbed my arm, well at least they aren't any marks this time. "If you hurt Kori while she's on my watch," Richard pulled Kitten close to his face. "bad things are gonna happen... Got it?"

"Kitten was too frightened to speak so she just nodded. Richard let go of her and she fell to the floor, she stayed there in shock til Terra dragged her away.

I don't blame her really, I was shocked too and so was everyone else. "Wow."Rose said.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Richard asked me.

"Other than her gripping on to my real tight, I'm good." I said. "Thanks for... Yeah."

No prob princess, anything for you." He said and I smiled.

"Yo! What'd we miss?!" Garfield asked walking in with the rest of the boys.

"Dick just stopped Kitten from hitting Kori." Rose said.

"Enough proof for ya Jinx?" Bee asked Jinx.

"Yup." Jinx said while Richard and I kept staring at each other, I smiled and he smirked

I just got saved by the bad boy.

END OF CHAPTER.

Hey guys, that was chapter eighteen. Hope you liked it, I really hope you did. I read your reviews and I'm gonna be honest with ya, they were really sweet. It's what made me feel terrible for not updating, I'm really glad that y'all love the story and where I'm going with it. Thank you! Seriously, thanks. The next update will be out real soon, it won't take long this time. Thanks so much for reading, and please don't forget to review. Love you guys.

Jasmine Out.


	20. Hanging Out With The Bad Boy

~Kori's POV~

Friday Night.  
This week has been fun, I spent most of it with Richard which made it awesome!

On Tuesday.  
Richard came to my house in the morning so we could go to school together, but I didn't eat my breakfast yet so he took me to Ihop. I was so stuffed I literally almost fell asleep in first period which made him laugh.

On Wednesday.  
When I was ready for school, Richard came over to pick me up and told me to bring a swim suit with me and I thought we were gonna go to the beach after school but no... We watched school and went to the beach, even though I don't really like to put any dents on my school record... I had fun with him. Plus he got me this really cute necklace! It's purple, has my name on it with a star... It's so adorbs!

On Thursday.  
We were in the library studying for our upcoming Pysics test. First we were quiet and concentrating till he threw a tiny ball of paper, I ignored him at first til he tossed another and another... Then it was war. We laughed so hard and loud that we got kicked out. We were quiet for a few seconds... Then we laughed out loud and went to Sophie's to get some icecream and study there, but we just fooled around which made Sophie laugh and shake her head.

This Morning.  
When I was with Bee, Richard walked up to us and he gave me a tiny bucket of strawberry icecream from Sophie's, Bee was soo jealous! I felt good either way.

Right now, we're at Victor's house watching Scary Movie, the movie was picked by Garfield. We've been here for like four hours doing all kinds of stuff, I'm tired really. Jinx passed out on Wally's chest an hour ago, Rachel's reading a book not really paying attention at all, Vic looked like he was forced to watch the movie which he was, Bee and Garfield were on the floor withheld eyes glued yo the tv, Rose was was staring at her phone and I was sitting with Richard who was staring at his phone while I stared at the tv. I haven't talked to Richard in like an hour and I'm bored, I wonder what he's doing with that thing anyway.

My phone chimed and when I checked, I saw that it was a text from Komi.  
Komi- Hey can you get over here, I have to go out Me - Sure, I'll be there in a bit

Bee and Garfield started to laugh which made Vic groan. "Um, guys I have to go home now... Komi needs me." I said standing up and putting my phone in my pocket.

"Aww, I really wanted you to see the ending of the movie. You'll be really shocked to find out who the killer is." Garfield said looking at me sadly.

"Maybe next time Gar, but I really gotta go" I said about to head for the door.

"I can drive you home." Richard actually said something for the first time in an hour.

"Uh... Fine." I was gonna say no but what choice do I have? "See you guys next time!" I waved as Richard got up.

"Bye Kori." Rachel said.

"Bye K-bear!" Bee waved, not taking her eyes off the tv. Richard and I walked out of Vic's house and got into his car, and we were off. The drive was quiet really, but not uncomfortable quiet just... Alright. We finally made it to my house, in less than ten minutes. The living room light was on, Komi's still home.

"Guess I'll see you later Richard." I said looking at him.

"Yeah, goodnight." He said plainly and I got out of his car, I was at least expecting a smirk or something thing cocky. I closed the car door and turned to my house. "Oh and princess," I looked at Richard. "don't dream about me tonight, Kay?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"I'll try my best not to." I said and he chuckled, then I gave him a small wave before he drove off. Now that's more like it. I walked into the house and saw Komi sitting on the couch.

"I was gonna come out there but I realised it was your boyfriend that drove you home." Komi said getting up and I scanned her outfit, Black combat boots, black ripped jeans and a black crop top.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said.

"He is a boy and a friend right?" Komi raised her eye brows as she put on her jacket. "I don't know what time I'll be back, just lock the doors."

"Where are you going anyway?"

"To a get together at the beach."

"Should I worry?" I asked.

"You're not my mother Kori." Komi answered. "Now, would you excuse me cause I'm going to be late." Komi grabbed her eyes and opened the door.

"Don't get drunk!" I yelled before she left.

"No promises!" She yelled back and left, after. I made sure all the doors were locked I went upstairs to my room, changed into my PJs, got into the covers and fell asleep.  
The Next Day  
I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing on my night stand, I groaned and grabbed my phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey princess." After hearing Richard's voice I shot up.

"Richard! Hey," I greeted.

"Were you asleep?" He asked.

"No, I've been up for hours," I lied, I was totally asleep. "what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out at my house or... Spend the weekend here."

"That would be awesome!" I exclaimed. "I mean... Cool."

Richard chuckled. "Alright then, I'll see you in thirty... Don't eat breakfast."

"I won't, can't wait to see you." Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Yeah you too." I could hear him smirk. After hanging up I screamed in excitement, stood on my bed with Silky in my arms.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm gonna spend the weekend at Richard's house!" I screamed again til my door burst open.

"Would you shut the hell up! Some of us have a hangover and trying to sleep in PEACE!" Komi yelled looking really mad.

"Sorry." I said in a tiny frightened voice.

"Why the fuck are you screaming like sicko anyway?" She asked a little calmer this time.

"Uh... Richard asked if I could spend the weekend at his house." I said getting off my bed and holding Silky to my chest.

"Are you serious?" Komi questioned. "you screamed like you were in danger because of a boy?"

"... Yeah." I answered scared of she's gonna do to me for being silly.

"... Cute." Was all she said before leaving my room.

"There's some pain killers in cabinet!" I yelled.

"Thanks!" She yelled back. For a second I thought she was going to throw me out the window, I'm so glad that didn't happen... I mean, how else would I see Richard. Speaking of which.

I ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower, blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth and picked the outfit I was gonna wear. I was was a black long sleeved shirt with pink sleeves, a black short short, pink knee high converse and of course the necklace Richard got me. I tied my hair into a neat ponytail and applied cherry pink lip gloss on my lips. I packed some stuff into my black backpack, made my bed and after that I went downstairs to wait for Richard.

Komi was eating yoghurt while she was lying on the couch. "How's your headache?" I asked.

"It's alright." She answered so focused on her yoghurt.

"If you were drunk last night... How'd you drive home?"

"I don't really remember." Komi answered sounding unsure, which put me in thought. I heard a car pull up and a few seconds later the door bell rang.

"He's here!" I hoped off my seat and ran to the door but before I opened it I sighed to be cool. "Hey Richard."

"Hey um, I don't mean to alarm you but, there's a car that hit the lamp post." Richard said moving out of the way so I could see.

"Komi! I found your car!" I yelled and Komi was next to me in seconds.

"Oh my..." Komi said.

"I know it's totally wrecked."

"Not that," Komi said. "Hey I'm Komi, what's your name?"  
"Dick." Richard answered... Great.

"Oh well, Dick I know you have to go and all buh, here's my number for when you get tired of Kori." Komi handed Richard a piece of paper, does she have that with her all the time?

"Thanks, let's go Kori." Richard said holding my hand and pulling with him.

"See you later Komi!" I yelled.

"Don't get pregnant, mum and dad will kill me!" Komi yelled back as I got into Richard's car.

"Well, you were right when you said she was crazy." Richard said driving off and tossing the piece of paper out the window and I laughed.

*10 minutes later*

We finally made it to Richard's house, and I am blown... His house is huge! I just stood there with my mouth open. "Close your mouth princess, you're gonna catch flies." Richard said and I closed my mouth in in embarrassment. Richard wrapped an arm around me and we walked up the steps, he opened the door and we got in. The inside is even bigger!

"Mr Grayson, you're back. Breakfast will be served in the dining room." A simple maid said. She looked like she was in her mid twenties, and she was wearing a uniform of course. I bet there's a ton of them.

"Thanks, we'll be there in a bit." Richard said and she walked away.

"Wow Richard, your house is definitely not what I expected." I said looking around, gosh this place is beautiful.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He said.

"Richard." I heard a voice and looked at the staircase and saw a man wearing a suit, he looked... Old enough, and was almost completely bald. "I didn't know we had a visitor today." He said walking down the stairs.

"Alfred, this is Kori Anders." Richard introduced. "Kori this is Alfred, my butler... Lets just say he's the one that raised me."

"Hey it's really nice to meet you!" I smiled and put out my hand for him to shake it.

"It's a pleasure meeting you... Ms Anders." He said shaking my hand.

"C'mon, lets go have breakfast then later I can show you around." Richard said holding my hand and leading the way. We made it to the dining room and I'm still a little wowed really.

"Then again, your house is amazing Richard." I said looking around as Richard pulled out a chair for me to take a seat.

"Thanks, I don't try at all." He said making his way to his seat which was across from mine. Two made walked in with trays in with in their hands and gave both of us our breakfast.

"Thank you." I said with a polite smile and I could see the shock in her eyes, but she gave me a small smile. Well that's strange. I look at my plate and there were waffles that just looked amazing! I couldn't wait to take a bite.

"Are you gonna stare at your food or are you gonna eat it?" Richard asked with his eyebrow raised and some waffle in his mouth.

"Well I have to ask the waffles if I can eat them, it's rude stabbing it with a fork without permission." I said and Richard stopped chewing.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's really polite to ask first." I said knowing I sound stupid right now.

"Don't make me throw this napkin at you." He said and I laughed. "Seriously Kori, don't make me." He smirked.

"Whatever." I said stabbing a waffle with my fork and putting a small piece of waffle in my mouth and I silently moaned... This is really good. After a few bites of these delicious waffles in my mouth, my phone chimed. "I'm so sorry, I know it's rude to have phones at the table."

"It's okay, you can check it out." Richard said and I thought I heard a gasp or two... Hm. I looked at my phone and it was text from Rose, I tapped the text and a few seconds later I laughed but not to loud but just enough for me to choke... Yup, that's right... I choked on a waffle and now I'm coughing for air, I held my neck and coughed some more.

Luckily in a blink of an Richard was patting my back and he held a glass of orange juice in my face. "Drink this." He said and I did, after that I inhaled and felt a lot better... But now I feel I little embarrassed.

"Thanks." I said.

"What were you laughing at in the first place?" He asked.

"Rose sent me a meme." I said drinking more of my juice and showing him my phone, Richard chuckled and went back to his seat.

"Funny thing is, you almost died cause of a cat."

"Hey it's really funny." I said and he chuckled.

~Later~ I've been at Richard's house for like less than two hours and for some reason everyone has been looking at me and whispering, kinda like at school. Richard's been showing me around and the more I said something the more pairs of eyes I got, he even even showed me that trophy case he was talking bout and he was right, he does have more awards than Wally. Surprisingly he's also on a few covers of magazines and I'm not gonna lie... He looked hot. "Hey uh Richard, why is everyone looking at me and acting strange?" Asked Richard looking at the guy cleaning the pool who glued at me once in a while.

"That's probably because you're the first girl that I've brought here that isn't bratty." He answered.

"Wow, I'm flattered." I said with at least a hint of sarcasm.

"But seriously, most girls I've brought here are not as nice and polite as you are."

"I wasn't really expecting that for an answer really, I thought I had something in my teeth."

"No princess, you're all good." Richard said. "C'mon, I think Alfred made snacks." We walked back into the house and Alfred walked into the room.

"Care for a frozen nutty banana Ms Anders?" Alfred asked.

"Please, just call me Kori." I said politely. "And yes I would love one." I picked up one frozen nutty banana by it's stick and took a bite. "Ooh this tastes good, I've never really had one before. I would like to know how to make this."

"Well since you're staying over I can teach you tomorrow morning." Alfred said.

"Thanks." I smiled and when I turned to Richard I smashed the banana on his shirt... How does this keep happening?!

"My banana... I mean, I'm so sorry Richard it was an accident!" I said that real fast and nervous knowing Richard's reaction whenever I do this.

"Hey it's okay, don't stress about it." He said softly, I'm confused. "I'll just go change my shirt." He said going up the stairs. "Alfred I need a shirt this was last one I had."

"Yes Richard." Alfred left the room, great I bet Richard's shirt is enjoying my banana right now. I'm gonna see if I can get another one. I walked into the kitchen and saw Alfred talking to one of the maids, she looked at me before leaving the room. "Oh Kori, need anything?"

"Actually I just came for another banana causes Richard's shirt took the other one." I said a little shy.

Alfred laughed a little. "Feel free to take another, don't be shy." I smiled and picked up a frozen nutty banana from a plate and taking an immediate bite. "You're actually the first girl I've seen that Richard looks comfortable with."

"Yeah?"

"Yes really, and you're the first to not call him Dick."

"I get that a lot really." I said.

"Whatever you're doing Kori keep it up, he really looks happy." Alfred said with a smile.

"I will." I said taking another bite from my banana as the same made walked back in with a clean plain shirt in her hands.

"Kori do you mind taking this shirt to Richard's room?" Alfred asked.

"No not really, where's his room exactly?"

"Upstairs, fifth door on the right."

"Okay." I finished my banana, took the shirt and went upstairs. I counted the doors on the right and when I made it to the fifth I knocked.

"Come in." I heard Richard's voice from the other side and opened the door slowly, I walked in and saw a shirtless Richard looking at his phone and I froze... "Oh hey Kori."

I blushed and looked away. "I brought you your shirt." I said. I could literally feel him next to me and I closed my eyes. "You look cute when you blush."

"Please put on the shirt." I said and he chuckled before he took the shirt from me.

"You can open your eyes now." He said and I did. When I opened my eyes I saw a picture of someone familiar with Richard, where have I seen that man? I walked to the picture which was on the night stand.

"Is it okay if I can touch the..?"

"Uh, sure go ahead." He said but I couldn't identify his tone. I picked up the frame and then it clicked.

"You're Bruce Wayne's son?" I asked, that explains a lot.

"Adoptive son." He answered standing next to me

"Adoptive?" I questioned and it looked like Richard got a little upset.

"Yeah, my parents were killed when I was young."

"Oh that's really sad, I'm so sorry for bringing it up" I said looking at him with sympathy.

"It's okay, really you're the first person at school that's actually really cared." He smirked and I smiled. "Hey do wanna go for a ride on my motorcycle?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Let's go."

#  
Richard and I were in the living room watching a movie, we were on the same couch with popcorn between us. "She's be stupid if she goes into the attic" I said.

"Well that's what horror movies are about, dumb people and curiosity." Richard said and I chuckled. I've actually had tons of fun with Richard today, we did all kinds of stuff and had a blast. It's dark outside and really quiet, which is perfect.

"Oh no she's going to die up there." I said really into the movie. We were watching The Boy, it's this movie about a doll that's alive kinda like Chucky and Annabell but different. As I watched the movie I felt Richard poke my side and I squealed. "Don't do that!"

"Why, are you ticklish?" He asked.

"Uh, no I'm not." I answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe it's cause I've with Komi my whole life."

"Why say?" He asked.

"Well Komi and I really didn't get along, at all." I said. "She'd use me, trick me and get me into trouble. At my former school, Komi made it really hard for me to fit in. She was part of the populars, and with her hating me, her and her friends would attack me. I couldn't breathe the same air as a her! I was bullied every single day, even when she wasn't in school."

"That's terrible." Richard said, do I hear sympathy.

"Yeah, I'd try to be nice to her but it would totally blow up face."

"What about your parents?"

"My parents are always away, they don't know anything." I said. "Everyday whenever I could, I'd run to the park and just stay there for a few hours and take in all positive energy... Then I met Rachel." I smiled at the memory. "I was on a bench with my head between my knees until I felt someone sit next to me, I looked up and saw her reading her book. She didn't say anything or acknowledge me, she just there with her nose hurried in her book. Everyday when I was at the park, I'd watch her read her book until that one day..."

"You realised you're a stalker?"

"No she said something to me, and at first I thought she was talking to someone else but we were the only ones there. She asked why I always looked gloomy and when I explained, she was actually the first person that listened. She introduced herself and I did the same and we talked more." I sighed. "After a year of being emotionally and physically tortured, Rachel suggested I should switch schools."

"And that's how you came to Jump City High."

"Yeah."

"Does she still hurt you?" Richard asked.

"No, we talked it out the night of Wally's get together." I answered. "It actually feels great talking about it with someone else other than Rachel and my diary."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Let's go outside and look at the stars." Richard got up from the couch.

"Sure!" I smiled. Richard and I went to the back door and sat on the grass and looked up at the night sky... Wow.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah." I said totally breath taken. "I've always wanted to go star gazing, it's kinda hard to do that with all the city lights really."

"Yes it is, I actually come out here every night." Richard said. "It's relaxing, get the stress off my mind."

"It is really." I agreed. I didn't really realise I was close Richard til I felt his arm. "When I was little, I loved to stare at the stars with my dad so much my mum would call me her little Starfire." I smiled.

"Well then from now own you're princess Starfire." Richard said and I chuckled.

"Soo, all those girls you hurt..." I said that completely out of the blue and looked at him.

Richard sighed before looking down. "You know it's not really my intention to hurt them." He said not looking at me. "When I was new to Jump City High, a lot of girls were attracted to me. Every now and then they'd follow me around, asking for me to have sex with them and whenever I said no they'd throw a fit and what not until I said yes and dump them two weeks later cause they're completely useless and were not making my life any better. Then I met Kitten, I thought she was different cause she was all nice and sweet... Then I realised she's actually the same as every other girl." I'm actually kinda shocked to hear his side the story. "I know it kinda looks like I'm bipolar and I totally don't care about their feelings and all, but they never thought of my feelings."

"Wow, I never really thought of it like that from the stories I heard.."

"Yeah, those girls really enjoy putting up a show."

"I got a question."

"Ask away." He still didn't look at me.

"Why did you hate me?" I asked.

"I didn't hate you."

"You pushed me when we played basketball!"

"Are you still mad about that?" He looked a me.

"Uh... Yeah! I'm still mad at a lot of things!"

"Okay, I should've said this earlier I'm sorry."

"Thank you!" I've been waiting for that apology.

"I just thought you were like the other girls but you're different, and you've proved that on many occasions." He said and I made a face at him. "Kori if think I'm going to hurt you, I'm not... I would never do that."

"I think you've proved that on many occasions." I said making him chuckle. "Even though I though you were a douche at first, it turns out you're really sweet."

Richard looked into my emerald eyes and I looked at his ocean blue ones. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but... I like you Kori, more than a like kinda way."

I could feel butterflies in my stomach. "Like a... like-like?"

"We're in high school Kori nobody says like-like... But yeah."

I smiled. "I like you too Richard." He smirked and leaned in. My heart started to beat really fast and loud, due the fact that he's close to me I hoped he couldn't hear it. Then it happened, he kissed me and I did not hesitate to respond. He pulled me closer and the next thing I know I was on my back and he pulled away.

"So, about you not being ticklish." He smirked evilly and tickled my sides and I laughed hard.

I think I know why I feel weird and happy around him.

I like Richard Grayson.

End Of Chapter.

Hey guys that was chapter 19, I know I was supposed to post two chapters in one day but as you can see this chapter is really long it took me some time to type it. I really hope you liked it, cause I know I did. Please don't forget to review, I really want to know what you think. Sorry for any mistakes, I'll correct them later but as long as you have your update I'm good! Thanks for reading.  
Jasmine Out.


	21. Prom?

~ONE WEEK LATER~ Kori's POV

It's Thursday an I have never felt soo outer place in school today. Everywhere I go I see promposals, flyers and posters all because of prom which is one Friday and nobody has asked me to go with them! And by nobody I mean Richard, surprising a few guys asked me to go with them and I said no cause I get the feeling Richard's going to ask me anytime soon... I just have to be extremely patient. I told the girls about me spending the weekend at Richard's house and Bee blew up with joy and she's the only person I've told bout the kiss Richard and I shared, when I told herI liked him and he likes me too, in gym class she ran out of the room screaming and a few minutes later. And our gym teacher was really proud and he said he loved her enthusiasm for gym class, I just shrugged cause I knew better. Ever since I came to school today, I haven't really seen Richard. I hope he came, cause how else is he going to ask me if he isn't here?!

"Guess what!" Bee smiled while leaning on her locker.

"What?" I questioned whilst putting my books in my backpack.

"Vic just asked me to go to prom with him!" Bee squealed in happiness.

"Congrats." I said closing my locker.

"You're still waiting on Dick aren't ya?"

"Prom is tomorrow Bee? I can't go alone." I said.

"You won't be alone K-bear, I'm pretty sure he's just thinking of how to ask you to go with him." Bee said as we started to go walk to our class.

"Maybe you're right." I said.

"I'm always right Kori, I'm gonna see you later K-bear. And trust me, I know he'll ask you!" Bee said leaving me alone and I sighed. I walked to my first class of the day, watching girls get all excited cause of tomorrow *sigh* this gonna be a long day. I walked into the classroom and my eyes landed on Rachel and the empty seat next to her. I sat down and she looked up from her book.

"Hey Kori, still upset cause nobody's asked you to prom yet?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I wonder why you're still so blue anyway, it's just prom." Rachel said.

"Rachel, at my former school I wasn't able to go to prom cause of Komi. And prom is one of the biggest things in a girl's life, I cannot miss it this time." I said looking at her.

"No, it really isn't. Prom is just a popularity contest that makes other people feel bad and insecure because they don't get to be prom queen. To be honest, prom is actually one of the worst things in a girl's life."

"I still wanna go though." I said crossing my arms and quivering my lip.

"Of course you do," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Kori, would you like to go to prom with me?" One of the school's jocks asked.

"Sorry Max, I'd love to but I'm not going." I said.

"Oh that's a shame."

"Yeah, it is." I said frowning a little and he walked away. That's what I've been telling every guy that asks me. I turned to Rachel and she kinda looked confused.

"You want Dick to ask you right?" She raised a brow.

"Soo bad." I said putting my head on the desk.

"Thought so." After Rachel said that, our teacher walked in. How could we learn when I don't have a date to prom?!

Later  
I sat at the table quietly while Bee and Jinx squealed, really excited for prom. "I truly can't wait for tomorrow!" Jinx exclaimed.

"I know right, we should soo go dress shopping after school!" Bee squealed.

"Do you mind expressing you joy somewhere else, I'm trying to eat." Rose said.

"Sorry we're just soo excited!"

"Well ya bumming Kori out."

"Dick still hasn't asked you?" Jinx asked.

"Duh!" I answered.

"You poor child." Rachel said.

"You have a date don't you?" I asked Rachel.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Let me guess, Garfield?" Rose raised a brow.

"He wouldn't leave me alone."

"Great, now going to prom alone." I said.

"No you're not Kor, we can totally go together and tear up the place." Rose said and I chuckled.

"Sounds like fun." I said with a smile.

"Cause it is, oh we need to is get you an outfit fit for a savage." Rose said. "Ooh, and maybe a blade."

I laughed a little. "Can't wait."

The bell rang and I started to make my way to my locker, thanks to Rose I forgot about Richard not asking me to go to prom. When I opened my locker somebody decided to come talk to me.

"Hey Kori." I turned around and saw Roy.

"Oh hey Roy." I said plainly.

"I haven't really seen you in a while." Roy said.

"Yeah." I said wishing this conversation would end.

"Hey I was wondering if... I dunno, we could go to prom together?" He asked.

"Sorry to break it to you Roy, but I'm actually waiting for Richard to ask me." I said honestly and I could see Roy's jaw clench, he looked kinda upset. "Are you okay?"

He ran a hand through his hair before chuckling and looking at me. "You know what's really funny Kori?" 'A puppy wearing sunglasses.' I said that in my head. "I've really tried hanging out with you but you're always with Dick."

"Well I'm sorry that Richard's actually a better person than you are Roy." I said crossing my arms.

"So you're picking a douchebag over me, do you know who I am?"

"A huge wannabe that's acting like a baby... Yes." I'm actually surprised that came out from my mouth.

Roy looked a little taken aback. "You know what Kori, enjoy sucking that douche's dick. Both of you can just go fuck yourselves." And with that he stormed off and I sighed. Gosh, what am I doing?

I put my needed books into my bag and started to make my way class, I turned I saw familiar black spikey hair and smiled, I was about to walk up to hmm til I realised he was talking to a girl. "... To prom with me." My heart... sunk and I walked backwards not wanting to hear the girl's response, I turned around and just got lost in thought. Who wouldn't say yes to be Richard's date? I know I would. I think I heard him call my name but I was way into my head right now.

I feel... Hurt.

#  
I was in my room with my head in a pillow, I've been like this ever since I got home. I haven't talked to any of the girls, and I'd like to keep it that way til Monday cause I've decided not to go to prom. My phone started to ring right next to me and I answered without looking at the contact id. "Hello?"

"Hey Kori."

"Hey Jinx." I greeted sounding a little muffled cause my face is still on the pillow.

"You don't sound okay, are you alright?" Jinx asked sounding concerned.

I finally got my face out and took in some air. "Yeah, I just have a little headache."

"Oh well, I was wondering if we could go to the movies..."

"I'd love to."

"Great, it'll be just us two." She said.

"Yay." I said trying to put at least a little enthusiasm.

"I'll be there in a bit, I'm just around the corner."

"Okay, see you then." I hung up and walked to be my closet, I just tossed on a grey sweatshirt, put on some black leggings and my black vans. I put my hair into a messy ponytail, grabbed my phone and made my way downstairs. "Hey Komi, I'm going to the movies with a friend."

"Whatever." Komi replied not bothering to look at me. I thread Jinx's car and went out the door, I got into her car an buckled up.

"Wow, I've never really seen you dress up this casual before." Jinx said.

"It's just the movies Jinx." I said not looking at her. Yes I'm super bummed that Richard asked some other girl to go to prom with him, I just hoped that Bee was right but no.

We finally made it to the movies and I felt like I got hit by a train. "Hey Kori can you go get us some snacks while I get us our tickets?"

"Sure." I walked to the snuck counter and saw a girl probably about my age.

"Hey, how can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Can I have the medium sized popcorn bucket and a bar of chocolate?"

"Coming right up." She smiled and in less than five minutes she gave what I ordered and I payed and met with Jinx.

"C'mon, I hear this movie is really great." Jinx said as we got hit and took our seats in the front row, for some reason we were the only ones her.

"Are you the movie is that great? Cause we're kinda the only ones here."

"Shh Shh, it's starting." Jinx blushed me.

I rolled my eyes and silently watched. At first they were stars, so many twinkly stars. Then the stars came together and formed letters. "Kori." I blinked twice, I think the sadness is getting to me. "Uh Jinx... you see it too right?"

"See what?" She put some popcorn in her mouth.

I kept watching, the the stars came looked out a bit and formed more letters. "Will you go to prom with me?"

"Jinx." Was all I said. For s second I thought I saw a figure come out, funny thing is... I did. The figure walked up to me and I just stared in shock. "Richard?"

He smirked at me. "Kori, will you go to prom with me?" I froze for like... A minute then came back to life.

"I thought you already had a date." I said still trying to process everything.

"No, I don't. Wait is that why you ignored me earlier today?" He asked.

"Whaat? No, I was late for class." I smiled nervously. "And yes Richard, I'd love to be your date to prom." I smiled and hugged him.

"Aww." Jinx said.

Yay! I finally have a date to prom! Ooh I'm so excited, now I can't wait for tomorrow.

End Of Chapter.

Hey guys, that was chapter twenty hope you liked it cause I'm really excited for the next chapter which'll probably be the last. Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think cause I really wanna know. I don't really know when the next update will be out, but hopefully it'll be soon. Love y'al.

Jasmine Out.


	22. Prom Night!

Kori's POV

I was lying on my tummy on my bed while doing my math homework and humming. Today is the that I get to wear a glamorous dress and dance with Richard. I sighed and started to picture the whole thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Kori, would you like to dance?" Richard stretches out his hand so I could take it, I looked into his amazing blue eyes before nodding and taking his hand. We walked to the dance floor as the .dj played a slow song which was Today Was A Fairy Tale by Taylor Swift. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him. We slowly moved together, staring into each others eyes... And then he leaned in for a kiss...

"Kori!" I was snapped out of my thoughts after hearing Komi's voice from down stairs.

"Uh... Yeah?!" I blinked twice still trying to the get out of my daydream.

"Your friends are here!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" I jumped outta be and sighed before leaving my room "Hey girls, what's up?"

"Uh how do expect us to go to prom with no dresses?" Bee crossed her arms.

"She's got a point Kori." Jinx said. "We could've gone shopping yesterday but we had to help Dick with the promposal."

I smiled. "Let me just grab my hoodie and we can go to the mall." I ran up to my room, grabbed a maroon hoodie and ran down stairs. "Let's go!"

"Credit card?" Komi questioned.

"Right." I turned on my heels and ran up the stairs and grabbed my purse and ran downstairs again. "Let's go!"

"Good, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave that place." Rose said not looking so excited about the idea of going to the mall.

I chuckled. "I'll be back in an hour or two Komi." I said.

"Whatever!" She yelled and we left the house and got into Jinx's car and drove off to the mall.

We made it to the mall in like ten minutes. "So, where do we start?" Rachel asked in a bored tone.

"In there!" Bee grabbed Rachel's hand and ran to a store and we followed. I looked around and wow this place looked legit.

We tried on a variety of dresses with different colours. We tried to get Rose to wear a dress but failed horribly and gave up. We went to different stores and I did not know preparing for prom was so much work really. We decided to take a break at the mall's food court.

"So who do you think is gonna be prom king and queen?" Bee asked. "Cause I really wanna be queen Bee." She laughed. "See what I did there?"

Rachel and Rose groaned which made me laugh a little. "See, Kori gets it!" Bee smiled.

"Well I know who I'm rooting for." Jinx said.

"I haven't voted for anyone, then again... Popularity contest." Rachel said.

"I'm not voting cause it's dumb and overrated." Rose said.

Jinx looked her eyes at Rose. "What about you Kori?"

"Oh I haven't voted yet." I said whilst playing with my fork.

"Don't worry, you can still make a last minute vote." Jinx said.

"Oh then I'll vote later." Said.

Bee leaned in close to me. "Vote for me and Vic." She said moving away slowly and I chuckled.

"Okay, break over. We still got a lot of work to do." Jinx said as she clapped wer hands which made Rose groan.

We got back to our shopping and didn't stop til we got what we wanted. We got so much stuff, accessories, a some cosmetics and the perfect dresses. And something for Rose of course.

~Later~

We were in my room and my bed had so many shopping bags, Jinx, Bee and I we're soo excited, we annoyed Rose and Rachel to death. "Okay girls." Jinx stood up and turned to the four of us. "Tonight is gonna be big, not to mention Kori's first prom night at Jump City High."

I smiled at Jinx, it's really nice of these to make me feel welcome due to the fact that it's my first prom ever!

"We have to look amazing, we have got to shut that place down!" I could tell Jinx was really determined on this.

Rose raised her hand. "Uh, I don't really care about what I look like cause you forced me to go to this thing so yeah."

Jinx darted her eyes at Rose. "C'mon girls, let's get ready!"

"I call dibs on styling Kori's hair!" Bee shouted with her hand up.

"Hey no fair!" Jinx whined.

"Well I called dibs, didn't I?" Bee gave Jinx a smug look.

"Whoa, it's okay if you both do my hair." I said while turning on my beats pill and connecting it to my phone's Bluetooth. "Now let's get ready."

We danced while getting ready, helping each other out and what not. We painted each other's nails, did each other's make-up and hair. After all that were ready to go. Komi was in living room staring at her phone then she looked up.

"Wow guys actually looking amazing." She said and turned to me. "Especially you Kori."

"Wow thanks Komi, that's really nice of." I said with a small smile on my face. "Do you think you can take a pic so mom and dad can see?"

Komi gave me a small smile. "Of course." The girls and I stood close to each other and posed for a pic.

"Everybody say, Prom Night!" Bee smiled.

"Prom night!" We all said and Komi took a pic.

"See you later Komi." I said.

"It's gonna rain later tonight and you don't wanna end up soaking wetting, but have fun."

"Thanks for the heads up." Jinx said as we left the house.

"What did you do to Komi?" Rachel asked and I shrugged with a s smile on my face.

"We need to make it to the cafe on time if we want a table." Jinx said as we got into her car.

"Point." Bee said.

I had no I idea on why we were going to the cafe instead of school, but I was okay with it.

We were at the cafe for like thirty minutes now, talking and eating but my eyes were glued to my phone screen picking on who to vote for as prom king and queen, which was kinda a hard choice at first but then I picked the obvious couple. I voted and looked up at the girls.

I haven't seen or talked to Richard today, it feels like yesturday all over again minus the "worried Richard wouldn't ask me to go to prom with him." Feeling but instead a table"dying with anticipation to see him." Feeling.

"Okay I've got to admit this is some really good coffee." Rose said.

"It's alright I guess." Rachel said.

"Is it still too early to be fashionably late?" Bee asked.

"I think we should get going." Jinx said as she stood up.

"Finally." I said which made Jinx chuckle.

We left the cafe and got into the car.

Richard's POV

I was already at school with the guys waiting for the girls to show up, prom started like forty minutes ago where are they? "... And that's how I ended up in the backyard, the next mornin'." Garfield just finished up a story of one of the "epic" parties he throws, I really wasn't listening.

"I think you need to see a doctor." Wally said to Garfield with a raised brow.

"Nah man, I'm aight." Garfield said with a grin on his face.

"Where are the girls?" Vic asked.

"I have no idea." I answered.

"Do you think they're gonna show up?"

"Uh they better! Jinx can not get me to wer a tux for nothing." Wally said. I rolled my eyes and for some reason everyone seemed to freeze for a sec, which made me turn to the entrance and there they were.

"Whoa." Garfield said. The girls dramatically paused at the entrance enjoying the attention and Jinx looked like she was in the moment. Gonna guess it was her idea. My eyes landed on Kori and our eyes met, she smiled at me and I smirked. After enjoying the spot light, the girls finally walked up to us.

Outfit POV

Rose's Look.

A black T-shirt with a white logo Skin tight leather pants A red jacket on top Combat boots Her hair was in it's usual state And had zero makeup on

Jinx's look.

A black long sleeved crisscross bodycon dress Gold pyramid studded heels Black nails with gold stripes Gold glittery eye makeup mauve lips A black cat necklace with a matching bracelet Her hair was in a floral braid

Rachel's look.

A black lace long sleeved dress that went down to her mid thigh Black knee high suede boots Black matte nails Dramatic black and sliver smokey eye Blake matte lipstick A glitzy choker with a ruby Her usual hairstyle but shiny

Bee's look.

A black and yellow midriff dress Gold ankle strap heels Yellow, silver and black nails Gold eye makeup and double eye liner nude lips Bumblebee ring and matching necklace Her usual hairstyle

Kori's look.

A pink sparkly crop dress Clear embellished heels Elegent silver glitter nails The necklace Richard got her of course Soft glittery eye makeup with light peach eye shadow peachy lips Her hair was curly with a gold feather band.

Back to Richard's POV

I couldn't take my eyes off of Kori, her smile was bright and she looked stunning. "Wow, you ladies are looking amazing." Said Vic.

"Amazing doesn't cut it." Wally said.

"Yeah." I said still looking at Kori who flashed a million dollar smile at me.

"Soo, what took you guys so long?" Garfield asked.

"Oh you know, this and that." Jinx said flipping her hair.

"You wanted to be fashionably late didn't you?" Wally raised a brow.

"Uh yeah, and we did a great job. We shut this place down." Jinx said crossing her arms.

"No kiddin', look at dem legs." Garfield said making Bee and Kori chuckle.

"Anyway now that we're here, I'm bored." Rose said with a bored expression.

"Couldn't agree more." I said.

"Well you guys won't be bored anymore cause the fun has arrived!" Bee grinned.

I turned to Kori who was looking around. "Hey princess."

"Oh, hey Richard. Sorry I'm just... Amazed right now." I said.

"Well, welcome to Jump City High prom." I smirked. "You look great."

"You don't look too bad yourself Grayson." She smiled.

"Thanks, I don't really try." I said making her laugh a little.

"I really can't believe I'm at my very first prom."

"Whoa, very first?" I questioned.

"I know, it's pretty embarrassing." She gave me a shy smile.

"I'm just glad I'm the first guy to take you to prom, this is awesome." I said with a grin.

Kori laughed . "Yeah, I'm glad too." Kori and I talked for what seemed like ages, it felt like we were the only ones here really, she really gets me. We laughed, stand talked some more, everything was toned out until...

"Hey Kori, let's go get something to drink." Jinx said.

"Okay," Kori turned to me. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Don't take too long." I said and she laughed.

Kori's POV

I'm already having a fun night so far, even though the only person I'm talking to is Richard and I'm totally okay with that cause I don't really care about anything else at this moment except Richard. Jinx and I made it to the table where snacks and drinks were. "So what do you think about prom so far?" In a asked.

"It's great really, if you have the right date of course." I answered.

"Great, I just really hope you feel comfortable. If you need anything, I'm right here to be your lucky charm." Jinx smiled at me then I went into thought.

"But your name's Jinx, doesn't that mean-"

"Don't start." Jinx said cutting me off and I laughed. I picked a cup of punch and took a sip.

"Kori?" Jinx and I turned around and our eyes landed on Roy. "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thanks..." I said.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I treated you yesturday. I shouldn't have said all that stuff to you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You can keep walking Roy." Jinx said.

"So do you have a date." Roy ignored Jinx and as if on cue, Richard was right next to me and he wrapped and arm around my waist.

"Actually she does Roy, thanks for keeping her company while I wasn't around." Richard said.

"Do you have nothing better to do?" Roy looked at Richard with anger boiling up inside him.

"You know it's funny cause, I had the exact same question for you." Richard said making Roy angrier. "Now why don't you run along, you don't to be late for the jealous party.." Richard pulled me closer to him, completely aware that it was making Roy upset.

Roy just walked away and Richard smirked. "You enjoy upsetting Roy don't you?" Jinx asked Richard with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Yes, yes I do." Richard said. We walked back to the group who were in the middle of a a conversation.

"So Bee why are you dressed in black and yellow?" Wally asked.

"Isn't obvious, it's supposed to be a pun." Bee said.

"Either way you look Beeutiful." Vic said making Bee laugh and blush, and Rose and Rachel to groan.

"Hey let's go dance!" I exclaimed.

"That's actually a great idea." Jinx said dragging Wally with her. Bee did the same to Vic.

"Hey mama, you wanna dance?" Garfield asked Rachel.

"No thanks, I'll join you later. Just go on without me." Rachel gave Garfield a small smile, he grinned and ran to the dance.

"C'mon, let's go dance Richard." I said turning to Richard.

"Uh, I'm not much of a dancer." He said.

"Don't lie to the girl Dick." Rachel said.

"Yeah, we've seen you dance multiple times." Rose said.

Richard blushed a little. "Is it true Richard?" I asked.

"Well okay, maybe i dance a little." He admitted.

"Awesome! Let's go!" I dragged him with me which made Rachel and Rose On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez ft Pitbull was playing and I couldn't help but move my body. "Come on Richard, dance with me!" He rolled his eyes playfully but took my hand and danced with me. I was so happy! He spun me, we jumped a little, moved our bodies to the beat and next thing I knew we were the only ones on the dance floor while people surrounded us in a large circle, clapping their hands. I laughed and smiled, having the time of my life and I could tell Richard was having fun too.

We dance to a couple more songs til I got tired. "That was awesome Kori!" Rose smirked.

"Yeah I've never really seen you dance in like that ever." Rachel said and I smiled.

"Ahem, I'd like to announce that voting for prom king and queen is now closed." A girl I haven't really seen around said into the Mic. "In a few minutes, our king and queen will be announced. Thank you."

"Finally, the moment I've been waiting for!" Bee exclaimed. "How do I look?"

"You look just fine Bee." I said.

"Are ya sure, nothing in my teeth?"

"You're okay Bee, just chill." Rachel said.

"Hope so." Bee said touching her hair lightly.

"Okay, Jump City High's prom king and queen are... Kori Anders and Dick Grayson!" The girl exclaimed.

"What?" I questioned and there we're some more "whats" among my friends... except...

"Yes!" Jinx exclaimed.

"How I didn't even run for prom queen." I said.

"Yeah , yeah... I'll explain later, just go!" Jinx pushed Richard and I forward and everyone clapped and cheered. When we went up the stage the girl put a tiara on my head and another put a crown in Richard's head.

"Wow upgrade, from princess to queen... Nice." I laughed at Richard's comment. I looked around and my eyes met Kitten's gaze.

"Now it's time for the king and queen to have their dance!" The girl said.

"You still up for one last dance?" Richard asked me.

"Definitely!" I smiled and walked to the dance floor with Richard who was holding my hand.

The song Perfect by Ed Sheeran started to play and Richard place a hand on my hip, and his other holding up my right hand and my left hand was hon his shoulder. He pulled me closer as we swayed together not taking our eyes off of each other. This is what I dreamed of. He spun my slowly before wrapping his arm around me again. I smiled and he smirked. When the song was about to end he leaned in close to my ear and whispered. "You look perfect tonight." I blushed a little but smiled. With that everyone in the room applauded and we walked back to the group. Hand in hand.

"Okay Jinx, explain yourself." Rose said.

"Uh, I will just not now... I may have submitted Kori as a runner for prom queen." Jinx said sipping her drink.

"Without me?!" Bee yelled.

"Are you serious?" Rachel raised a brow.

"Yeah," Bee said. "Anyway, Kori let's go."

"To where?" I asked.

"I have to powder my nose." Bee grabbed my arm and dragged me he.

Richard's POV

I was staring at my phone while the rest were talking bout who knows what. Then I heard someone call me. I turned my head and saw Kitten. "Dicky?"

"What do you want Kitten?" I asked.

"I just wanna talk." She said and I looked at her not really getting a good vibe.

"Fine talk." I said.

"Well, I just wanna say sorry, for you everything that I put you through and that I miss you. It's really hard for me to see you with that Kori girl." She said and I raised a brow.

"Does this have a point to where it's going?" I asked and she placed a hand on my shoulder

"I just want you to come back to me, I promise I'll be better this time." Kitten said, I just stood there looking other.

Kori's POV

Bee and I were heading back to the gym deep in conversation. "Hey, sorry for you know... Being prom queen." I said

"Hey it's totally okay, I'm actually glad you're queen." Bee said with a smile.

"It's great actually, first prom, now I'm prom queen... What's next?" We walked into the gym and my eyes landed on Kitten and Richard, Kitten leaned in and kissed Richard and he place his hand on her hip... I froze.

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach, my eyes started to sting. Bee looked in the direction of where my eyes were looking and gasped. I could tell she said something but my heart was beating too loud for me to hear her. I just turned around and started to walk really fast.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Komi's number. I could feel the tears trying to escaped my eyes, my eyes stinger real bad. After a few rings Komi finally picked up. "?..Use a coaster! Hey sis what's up?"

"Komi, can you come pick me up?" She heard my tone and could tell something's wrong.

"I'll be there in a bit." I hang up and kept walking. I have never felt so heart broken, ever.

Regular POV Richard pushed Kitten away taking her aback. "Kitten how many times do I have to tell it's over between us, just get out of my sight before I do something I'll regret!"

"Dicky-" Kitten got cut off.

"I don't want to hear it." Richard turned back and want back to the rest only to get held up by the collar by an angry Rose. "Whoa."

"Do you know what you just did?!" Rose looked at Richard dead in the eye. "You just kissed Kitten and got Kori upset!"

"What?" Richard's eyes went even wider.

"You heard her right." Bee said.

"Dude what you did was so uncool." Garfield said.

"Not at all." Vic said.

"Kitten kissed me, it was a mistake!" Richard said getting a little scared cause Rose looked like she was gonna kill him.

"Try getting Kori to believe that." Rachel said.

"I bet it'd be impossible, I wouldn't listen to him if I were in Kori's place." Jinx said.

"You have got to fix your mess Dick." Wally said.

"If not I won't hesitate to slit your throat."Rose said and let go of him.

"Well where is she?" He asked.

"Probably on her way home." Bee said.

"Oh shit..." Before Richard left Rachel called him.

"Hey Dick, you better hurry your ass up!" Rachel was just as mad as Rose was was at the moment. Richard ran down the halls as fast as he could hoping he'd find Kori.

Kori's POV

It was raining and dark out, the cold made contact with my skin but I really didn't care. All I want is for this night to be over. Komi's car drove into the school parking lot and I made way towards it, I was about tonenter the car when I heard my name. "Kori! Kori!" I turned around and saw Richard.

"Kori get into this car right now!" I get into the car and saw Richard running for me but Komi drove off.

Richard POV

Before I could make it to Kori, Komi drove off and I kicked myself. I can't let Kori hate me forever. I ran a hand through my now wet hair and turned to my car which wasn't so far from me and ran to it.

Kori's POV

I sat quietly not wanting to talk at all, every now and then Komi would look at me a look of concern. I was staring outvthe window when I saw a bright light pass by and disappear in the distance. What was that? I turned my head and saw Richard standing outside his car, and it was blocking the road. "KOMI STOP!" I yelled and she was snapped out of her thoughts and looked ahead.

"Oh shit!" Komi stepped on the breaks real hard and luckily the car stopped about thirty feet away from Richard. I after a few seconds of recovery from what just happened, I got out of the car and marched to him.

"What in the world were you thinking?!" I Yelled. "You could've gotten killed!"

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Why the heck would I want to talk to you?!" I yelled. "You're nothing but a liar and a user, all you ever do is use girls!" I could feel the tears want to come out again. "You told me you liked me, and you wouldn't hurt me! I literally gave you my first freaking kiss!" I started to hit his chest. "I can't believe I thought we had something when all you did was hurt me in the end! Rose and Rachel were right about you! You're the worst Richard Dick Grayson, the worst.!" I

I was still hitting his chest until he grabbed my hands and smashed his lips into mine, at first I was shocked but found myself responding. I became calmer and he let go of my wrists and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"First of all I'm not a liar." He said. "And second, let me explain. Kitten kissed me and walked in and left before you could see me push her away. Kori I would never do anything to hurt you, what happened with Kitten was a mistake. Kori you're the only person that I've gotten comfortable around, you're the only person that's made me be myself. And I didn't lie when I said I like you, actually... Love you."

"... Y-you do?" I looked into his eyes.

"Kori, I don't want to lose you... You're an important person in my life, the only one I've been able to share my secrets with, I know all this ruined your first prom night... I'm sorry." I gave him a small smile, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Richard... I love you too." I smiled before kissing him again.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked.

"Yes, and you didn't really ruin my prom night." I said.

"Really?"

"I think think this is the best part." I said and he kissed me again, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. And we just stayed there kissing in the rain, I'm pretty sure Komi zoned out cause she really didn't leave the car.

This has got to be the best night ever , minus the hurting of course.

But I feel petty lucky to be The Bad Boy's Good Girl.

The End.

Hey guys! That was the final chapter, sorry it had to end like this but I'm gonna be super busy for quite some time. I'd really like to thank all of you guys for being supportive, nice and patient with me. You guys are the best really, you are! You've guys have really been nice and sweet and I'd like to give you a huge hug and say... THANKS! Hopefully when I publish my next story you guys are gonna like it, dunno when that's gonna be but it'd be great to share another story. I'm gonna edit all mistakes in the book later, so it can be perfect. I'd just like to say thanks again, really love you guys, thanks for reading my story and being sweet.

Jasmine Out.


End file.
